Eterno Resplandor de Una Mente sin Recuerdos
by H.Battosai
Summary: ¿Qué harias si la persona que más quieres decide olvidarte completamente y borrarte de su mente? Basado en la película de Michel Gondry y Charlie Kaufman [6 capítulos y epílogo] Completada. Reviews!
1. Prólogo

Me levanto como si estuviese de resaca. Joder, si ayer no bebí nada. De hecho no bebo. ¿Cómo se entonces como es estar de resaca? Mierda. La cabeza me da vuelta. Esta son las clases de preguntas que se hace uno cuando es evidente que no tiene nada que responder. Un café sentirá bien. O eso espero. Mientras se prepara, me miro la cara y me la lavo. ¿Tengo pinta de ir a trabajar? Tres clases por la mañana y tres por la tarde. Un gimnasio donde montón de crios gritan mientras tiran patadas, y otra donde varios adultos, intentando demostrase a si mismos que nunca es tarde para empezar, tiran gruñidos. Y ya solo con la el zumbido de la cafetera, la cabeza me da vueltas.

Fuerte mierda, pero es lo que hay.

Agarro la maleta con la boca, y cierro con llave mi casa. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no hay mucho que llevarse. Lo único que tengo es un coche de segunda mano, que traga gasolina como si la vida le fuera en ello, y tenga que pasar día si, día también, a echarle más. Con razón mi padre nunca alquilo uno cuando estábamos viajando en China. Bueno supongo que por eso, y porque no teníamos dinero ni para comer. Entro en el coche, famoso traga petróleo, e intento hacer contacto. ¡Oh maravilloso¡No me da ni para salir del aparcamiento¿Y ahora que se supone que hago? Mierda… ¿Como no me pude acordar de esto? Joder… No me da tiempo a ir a buscar gasolina y volver…Un día te vendo¿me escuchas, coche mierdoso!

Bien empezamos el día. La cabeza me da vueltas, tengo que ir a trabajar, el coche no tiene gasolina, y ahora voy corriendo a esperar el autobús. Autobús, que aparecerá cuando le dé la gana, evidentemente. ¡Ah! y como no. Mañana es san Valentín. ¿Que es peor que no tener a nadie en San Valentín¡Pues que antes recibieras montón de regalos, pero ahora no! Por lo menos los chicos que nunca han sido afortunados en estas cosas, ya lo tiene asumido como un día cualquiera. Pero cuando hubo una época donde te perseguían todas, esto lo sufres más. ¡A la mierda San Valetín¡Ya no aguanto más!

- ¿Diga? – me preguntan por el interfono. Era Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? Soy yo. Hoy no puedo ir a entrenar. Estoy enfermo – Excusa barata. Pero es verdad en cierto modo. Y más encima que gasta dinero en una cabina telefónica para llamar y avisar. Hay más maestros para suplirme. No soy el único. Pueda que sea el más dotado, pero no soy el único. Y no creo que por un día que entrene otro, vaya a pasar nada. Me dice algo así como que de acuerdo y que descanse. ¿Descansar¿Ahora que estoy listo? Voy a dar una vuelta será mejor.

Comida recalentada. Eso es lo que describe a un restaurante o un bar. Arroz cocido, miho, algo de verduras frescas o, arroz cocido recalentado, miho de la nevera, y verduras que parecen sacadas de la basura, en su contrario. Por lo menos el café sabe igual recalentado que recién hecho. Y es lo único que tiene de bueno este local. Habitualmente vengo a cenar aquí, no ha desayunar. Así que la gente de esta franja horaria no la conozco. Incluso la camarera es nueva para mí. La miro un momento como sirve un café a una chica. Pero curiosamente, la chica que me mira no es la camarera, si no la cliente. Tiene el pelo azulado y corto. La cara lacia y los ojos marrones. Me mira y me sonríe. Por una vez que una chica me hace caso, el autobús le ha dado por aparecer. Vete a tomar por culo, autobús de mierda. Me como ese malsano desayuno a toda prisa, me bebo el café de un sorbo, y agarro mis cosas. Ser artista marcial en estos casos ayuda, intentando llegar de brinco en brinco a la salida. Pero al darme cuenta, la chica simpática de cabellos azules, también parecía tener prisa. Le sedo el paso, y aprovecho para verle mejor el rostro. Era guapa, no lo puedo negar. Me vuelve a sonreír, y me da las gracias. ¿Porque las chicas que menos conozco son las mas amables?

Nerima es un sitio bastante soso. No hay nada nuevo. Parece como si el autobús pasara por sitios repetidos. Una casa, otra, otra, una escuela. ¿O debería decir LA casa de los Yamada, LA casa de los Yomimori, LA escuela Furikan? Todo es lo mismo de siempre. Que aburrimiento. Y lo mismo en el autobús. ¿Es que no hay nadie nuevo en esta zona? Los mismos pasajeros de siempre. Hace un año que he dejado de ir en transporte público, pero estos no cambian. Bueno, ahí en la ventana esta la chica del restaurante. También quería entrar en el autobús. Supongo que siempre hay alguien nuevo. Se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando y me sonríe de nuevo. Yo le devuelvo el gesto con una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano. A lo que ella contesta con otro saludo con la mano. Y ya está ¿ahí se acaba mi relación con el mundo¿Una sonrisa y un gesto con alguien que no conozco?

- Hola – escucho. Levanto la mirada de la ventana, y la veo ahí. La chica de la sonrisa, la del restaurante. La del "gracias", sentada en el asiento de adelante.

- Hola – le respondo. Me vuelve a sonreír.

- Gracias por dejarme pasar. Podrías haber perdido el autobús. –

- No te preocupes – le contesté con un gesto de despreocupación con la mano. Ella alzo la suya.

- Me llamo Akane y ¿tu? – yo me quede mirando su mano y se la estreche.

- Ranma – le conteste. Tenía la mano algo delicada.

- Parece un nombre de chica… - me sugirió. "Si, ha veces me convierto en tía, sobretodo cuando llueve", me dieron ganas de decirle. Seguramente nadie le habría dicho eso nunca en una presentación. Pero no creo que sea conveniente.

- ¿Vas a trabajar? – me preguntó.

- No, me he… tomado el día libre –

- Que suerte poder tener un trabajo en que lo puedas hacer… -

- Si ¿y tu? –

- Yo tengo el día libre – respondió Akane. Yo sonreí un poco.

- No creo que un Martes por la mañana tenga alguien un día libre – Dije sugiriendo que se había escapado, igual que yo. Sin embargo, en vez de tomárselo a broma, pareció disgustarla.

- Tu eso no lo sabes, no me conoces – Dijo enojada – Yo no me escapo de mis responsabilidades.

- Lo… lo siento, solo… - no sabía que decir – solo era una broma… -

- Ya – respondió ella. Mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Ya la había cagado otra vez. Por una vez que una chica siente interés por mí, voy y no mido las reacciones. Ahora estará callada todo su trayecto, se bajara, y si es un poco considerada, se despedirá una última vez. Y yo volveré a casa igual que como salí, sin nada nuevo que conocer. Y hasta ahí llega tu grandiosidad Ranma Saotome. Solamente vales dos minutos de conversación.

- Esto… siento haberte gritado – Akane, la mujer a la que le dije que se fugaba del trabajo, se sentó ahora al lado mío – Pero yo soy muy responsable, no… no me escaqueo del trabajo.

- Lo entiendo, solo… -

- No soy de las que trabajan cuando quieren… -

- Si, lo siento, yo…no debí insinuar eso - le dije finalmente. Nos miramos un momento y nos disculpamos con la cabeza.

- Siento haberte… bueno… tu ya me entiendes – dijo mientras se levantaba – Espero que nos volvamos a ver… - y se fue, sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa. Y se bajo del autobús. Bueno Ranma Saotome, vas mejorando. Al menos, se ha ido de tu vida sin odiarte.

Aunque por ello el día no mejora. Ha empezado a llover. Pero, ya desde hace años he empezado a traer conmigo siempre un paraguas. Así que tampoco es tanto problema ¿no? El problema real es tener que ir a buscar gasolina para el coche. Estas cosas no me tendrían que pasar.

- Hola de nuevo – Oí a mis espaldas. Akane, la chica sonriente, estaba apoyada en la ventana de una terraza. Evidentemente, cubriéndose de la lluvia. Me quede mirándola un momento, y supongo que sin pensar, lo suelto lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – A casa. Toma. Solo la conozco de un día, y me comporto como si la conociera de toda la vida. Su cara de extrañeza me lo dice todo.

- Mmmm¡venga! – dijo y corriendo se mete dentro de mi paraguas. Yo estaba chocado por dentro, normalmente la gente no se va con la primera persona que se lo dice. Te lo enseñan de pequeño. Sin embargo ella me mira, de nuevo, sonriendo.

- Pero no te creas que me meto con el primero que pase en su paraguas para que me lleve a casa… - me dijo – No se, contigo me siento como si ya te conociera –

- Bueno, ya nos conocemos – le dije yo – Nos conocimos en el autobús – Al decir esto, Akane me miro y se hecho a reír.

- Ja ja ja, tienes razón – contestó riéndose

Y aquí estamos. En la puerta de su casa. De su casa. Bueno, al menos, ya se donde vive. La acompaño al portal, donde saca las llaves y se dispone a abrir.

- Muchas gracias otra vez, señor Saotome – me dice. Yo le sonrió.

- Llámame Ranma, por favor… - Le dije. Ella me sonrió.

- Hace frío¿no quieres subir a tomarte algo? – Me preguntó. Es un poco tarde, y mañana tengo que trabajar. No me puedo volver a escaquear. Aunque… bueno, por estar un rato no pasará nada.

- Bueno, supongo que por una copa no pasará nada… - le dijo mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

- Bien dicho… - dijo mientras me dirigía a su piso.

El sitio en sí me resulta extrañamente familiar. No se, es como esas casa q8ue la decoración te traer un sentimiento de que ya has estado ahí. Algo extraño. Pero relativamente normal. Todo el mundo conoce este tipo de situación.

- ¿Qué quieres beber? – me preguntó de la cocina.

- Cualquier cosa… - le respondí. No bebo alcohol, pero supongo que dadas las circunstancias, no le voy ha hacer un feo si me lo ofrece.

- Toma. Mi especialidad: Un capuchino – Akane me guiñó un ojo – Café a la italiana –

- Esta bastante bueno – Y era verdad. Con esto se me quitó el frío del cuerpo.

- No soy buena cocinando, pero en lo que se refiere a cafés, soy la mejor – Me dijo sonriendo – Hace un tiempo trabajaba en una cafetería –

- ¿Qué cafetería? –

- Pues… precisamente en la que nos vimos esta mañana –

- Vaya quizás me suena tu rostro de eso – le dije – Yo voy habitualmente a comer ahí – finalicé. Ella se sentó en el sofá, y me hizo un hueco para que me sentara yo. Y así lo hice.

- Sabes, cuando trabajaba ahí, solía ponerme a mirar la cara de los clientes, y decidía con quien o con quien no saldría – Tomó un sorbo – Seguro que tu eras de los que si –

- ¿De los que sí¿Por qué? – le pregunté riéndome. A ella se le contagió la risa.

- No se, tienes algo en la cara, que me resulta extraño. Es como si me dijeras al verte que nunca me harías daño –

- ¿No es algo superficial decidir eso con solo mirar? –

- ¡No! Yo no miraba si eran guapos o feos, miraba su expresión, su aura… todo eso – Se me había terminado el café, y Akane empezaba a resultar algo extraño. No tenía miedo, eso nunca. Solo que, esa extraña forma de ver las cosas me atraía de un manera extraña. Supongo que será mejor dejarlo aquí por hoy.

- Bueno Akane… -

- ¿Ya te marchas? – Me preguntó. Esta algo nervioso, por la cara que ponía – ¿No te habré dado miedo? –

- ¡No, no! solo que mañana trabajo… ya sabes – le respondí. No quería darle una mala impresión. Ella sonrió mientras veía que me iba. Por lo menos se que no la he fastidiado al irme de repente.

- ¿Me llamarás? Te di mi número… - yo asentí con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. Por nada del mundo perdería este número.

- No te preocupes, te… - Akane agarró el picaporte antes de que cerrara.

- Mañana es San Valentín. Llámame para felicitarme, me haría mucha ilusión – me dijo en la puerta. Yo le sonreí.

- Claro, te llamaré… - Le prometí antes de irme.

Y nada más llegar estoy, frente al teléfono, en mi casa. Tengo su número en la mano. ¿Pareceré desesperado? Acabo de llegar. Hace media hora que nos vimos. Resultaría extraño que al irme así tan rápido, la llamara en seguida. No se. Podría esperar hasta mañana. Claro, mañana es otro día. No parecerá que la he olvidado, ni tampoco pareceré desesperado. Es la mejor opción. Así que, entonces¿Por qué narices no puedo dejar de marcar su teléfono?

- ¿Diga? – Se oyó por el auricular.

- ¿Akane? –

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto! – Me preguntó. No tuve más que reírme.

- Lo siento, acabo de llegar… -

- Ya lo se, tonto – Oí como ella también se reía.

- Bueno, ahora puedo decir que cumplí mi promesa –

- Si, si; dilo con orgullo – me dijo – Pero ¿Por qué no hacemos algo, dado que tienes tiempo como para ligar por teléfono? –

**H.Battosai** **presenta**

Akane saltaba la verja del instituto Furikan, mientras yo la veía, todavía afuera. No sé como he podido aceptar hacer esto. Es de noche, parecemos ladrones.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – me dijo Akane con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Miedo? – yo reí con malicia – solo que este instituto me tare recuerdos –

- ¿Tu también estudiaste aquí? – me preguntó mientras veía como saltaba la verja también.

- ¿Quién en Nerima no ha estudiado aquí? – le respondí. Ella me sonrió.

- Sabes, siempre me peleaba en este patio. Aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte –

- ¿Eras una marimacho! – Le pregunté. Después caí en la cuenta de que la pude haber ofendido. Sin embargo se rió.

- Marimacho, ja, ja. Puede que si… un poco – Me dijo aún riéndose.

- Bueno este instituto, siempre ha sido muy rarito – Le contesté, a modo de disculpa – Quien no se peleara era un extraño –

- Puede que tengas razón – Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano – Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

**Un fanfictión de Ranma ½ **

Akane me guió hasta la azotea del instituto. Ya había esta aquí otras veces, y me traía recuerdos. Ha veces me peleaba aquí o en el patio.

- ¡Ven, ven! – me gritaba. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba encima de l reloj de la escuela, sentada.

- ¡Cuidado¡Te puedes caer! – Le grité. Ella hizo un gesto de que no me preocupara.

- No va a pasar nada. Ya he subido aquí muchas veces – me dijo. Subí lo más rápido que pude, preocupado de que se cayera. Aunque finalmente, cuando subí, por el que tenía que preocuparme era por mi. Me senté rápidamente a su lado, en el borde. Estábamos en lo más alto. Si me colgara podría dar con mis pies a las manecillas del reloj.

- Se ve todo desde aquí. ¿No es fantástico? – Akane estaba muy alegre. Después de verla, miré el paisaje. Era verdad. Se veía todo.

- ¿A que no eres capaz de señalar mi casa? – me propuso ella.

- ¿Como que no? Te señalo todo desde aquí – le dije mientras alzaba la mano – Ahí está tu casa. Ahí está la mía. Esa es la estación – volví a buscar más referencias – El parque, la consulta del doctor Tofu, el Nekohanten, el Uchan's , el Dojo Tendo… - Al decir eso, me quedé callado un segundo. Tendo era el apellido de Akane. Ella me miró algo sorprendida.

**Basado en un guión de Charlie Kaufmann**

- ¿Conoces la casa de mi padre? – me preguntó. Eso si que fue una sorpresa. La miré extrañado.

- ¿Tu eres hija de Soun Tendo? – le pregunté. Me afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿De que conoces a mi padre? –

- Yo… Estuve viviendo un tiempo en esa casa… - le dije finalmente, mientras nos mirábamos perplejos

**"Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 0: Prólogo**

Fin del prólogo

Terminado a las 01:06 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 19

Tazas de Café servidos: 2

NdA: Dado que el prólogo se publica a la vez que el primer capítulo, las notas están en este último. ¡Seguid leyendo!

H.Battosai


	2. Como Olvidar a una Persona

"**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 1: Como Olvidar a una Persona**

Ranma mete como puede la llave en la puerta del portal de su casa. Tiene los ojos llorosos aún. Quizás por eso, se los seca. ¿Qué más da ahora? Mañana todo habrá acabado. Con ese pensamiento gira la llave y abre la puerta. La cierra con cuidado, para que no lo oigan los vecinos. Mira el buzón. No hay nada. Bueno, nada de interés. Las facturas y las publicidades de siempre.

- ¡Hola Ranma! – se oyó a su espalda. Ranma se giró un momento. Era su vecino, Kosuke.

- Kosuke… - susurró el chico de la trenza.

- Tío, que pinta traes, ¿te has estado dando a la bebida? – Ranma iba a contestar, pero su vecino rápidamente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - ¿Qué vas a beber tu? Siempre has sido un negado para eso -

- Ya bueno… -susurró Ranma. Kosuke abrió su buzón. Ranma pudo observar perfectamente una carta azul. El remitente era "Ducks S.A.".

- ¿Y que tal Akane, Ranma? Hace tiempo que no la veo por aquí. ¿Ya has preparado la cita para el día de San Valentín? –

- No, aun no he pensado nada… –

- ¡Pero si es pasado mañana! –

- Es que yo… -

- Muchacho, deberías ir pensando algo. Ya sabes como es Akane, te dará un buen martillazo si no la dejas contenta, ja, ja, ja… - se reía Kosuke, mientras veía como Ranma ya se marchaba.

- Lo siento tío, ya hablamos mañana. Me voy a dormir… - Se excuso Ranma.

- ¿A dormir? Si son las ocho de la noche - Se quejo Kosuke. Ranma ya no sabía como escabullirse.

- Es que, tengo que hacer cosas mañana… - Contesto Ranma antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

- Eso te pasa por dejarlo todo para última hora – Se olló decir de fondo. "Cállate cabrón", pensó Ranma para sus adentros. No le caía mal Kosuke, pero es que, no estaba de humor para nada. Y menos para aguantarlo. Soportar a alguien que no se entera de nada no es aconsejable. Los médicos deberían prohibirlo.

Ya en casa, Ranma guarda su mochila. Es la que usa para llevar la ropa de entrenamiento al trabajo. Aunque pensándolo un poco, debería lavarla. De hecho, debería ordenar toda la casa. Parece una pocilga.

- "No. Parece un piso de soltero" – se dijo a si mismo Ranma. Cualquiera que entrara se esperaría algo sí. Pero la verdad es que daba vergüenza.

- "No estará de más recoger un poco" – al decirse esto, como si de una orden externa se tratara, se puso a recoger. Aunque de reojo miraba el sobre que traía consigo. Se lo habían dado en la consulta. Por lo que se oía, parecía traer pastillas y algún papel. De lo poco que le explicaron, lo que saco en claro, es que ahora tenía que dormirse. ¿Entonces para que esas pastillas? Muriéndose de la curiosidad, Ranma decidió abrirla, antes de seguir. Dentro estaban, como había supuesto, unas pastillas y un papel.

- "El procedimiento a seguir es sencillo. Tómese la pastilla, y acuéstese. Por la mañana despertará con el tratamiento finalizado. Estas pastillas son completamente legales y están bajo la supervisión del departamento de medicina del Estado. No debe preocuparse. Es un somnífero que impedirá que se despierte en ocho horas. Debe entender que si esto llegara a ocurrir, sería fatal para su mente. Si decide no tomárselas, Ducks S.A. no se hace responsable de las consecuencias." – leyó en el papel. Ranma saco la pastilla y se la tomo. Mejor drogarse que quedarse tonto por despertarse antes de tiempo ¿no?

- "Bueno aún tardará un poco, así que…" – Antes de acabar de pensar la frase, sintió como sus piernas desfallecían. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y pedía el equilibrio.

- Mierda… -susurró, mientras intentaba buscar su cama. Antes de dormirse por completo, no consiguió saber si había llegado a tumbarse en el lecho.

Afuera de la casa de Ranma, había una furgoneta. Sus dos pasajeros jugaban a una consola portátil mientras esperaban. Uno de los chicos era Mousse.

- Oye Mousse, ¿déjame echar una partida quieres? – le dijo su acompañante. Era un chico pelirrojo, con gafas también y cara de niño.

- Oye Matsui, ¿has estado atento si se a dormido ya? – Preguntó a su compañero. Este miró un momento la ventana de Ranma.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… -

- ¡Tío! Estamos a contrareloj. ¡Mientras más tardemos, más estaremos sin dormir! – Dijo Mousse apagando la consola – ¡Entremos de una vez! – dijo el chico pato, mientras atosigaba a su compañero a empezar a trabajar.

Ranma se encontraba en el Uchan's, cenando. Ha veces venía a visitar a Ukyo y Ryoga, que ahora eran pareja. Quien diría que esos dos acabarían así. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Ranma.

- Bueno, Akane se enfada fácilmente. Ya sabes como es… - Le dijo Ryoga mientras cerraba el restaurante. Ukyo lavaba los platos.

- Pero es que, no parece que quiera solucionarlo. Le… le compre un regalo de San Valentín y todo. ¿Qué más quiere? – Ranma se quejaba, ante la mirada de Ryoga y Ukyo – Sabeis, fui a su trabajo, a intentar hablar con ella. ¿Sabéis lo que hizo? Me trato como un desconocido ¡Como un desconocido! Con el "usted" incluido. Joder, hemos vivido juntos desde los 16 años… -

- Bueno… - Ryoga se rascaba la cabeza.

- Y lo mejor de todo, se ha echado nuevo novio. ¡¿Podéis creerlo! Maldita sea. Solo ha tardado una semana – Dijo Ranma. No le cabía en la cabeza que eso pudiera estar pasando. Vale que hubiesen habido problemas, pero siempre se habían solucionado. Ryoga, que ya había terminado se sentó al lado de la barra con su amigo.

- ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? – Ukyo se metió en la conversación – Borrón y cuenta nueva. No puedes estar con una persona con quien pasas discutiendo. Bueno, puede que no llegar a tanto. Pero si daros un tiempo. Para pensar las cosas – Dijo la chica de los okonamiyakis. Ranma y Ryoga la miraron raro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la chica.

- Que es lo más estúpido que has dicho esta noche – se quejo Ryoga – estos dos son así. Y lo sabes, siempre pasa lo mismo. Solo que ahora… - Ukyo le lanzó un plato a Ryoga, mientras Ranma veía como su amigo desplomarse.

- ¡Cállate Ryoga! – Gritó Ukyo. Ranma se extrañaba.

- ¿"Solo que ahora" qué? – preguntó Ranma. Ukyo lo miró un momento sonriendo.

- Nada Ran-chan – le dijo, mientras Ryoga se levantaba.

- ¿Como que nada? – preguntó

- Ryoga, no se lo digas… -

- Míralo, por dios. Ya sabe que está pasando algo raro – se quejo Ryoga. Ukyo lo golpeó con la espátula.

- ¡Has lo que quieras! – Dijo la chica mientras se metía en la cocina. Ranma miraba extrañado la escena hasta que vió como Ryoga le daba un papel. Ranma leyó.

"Estimado Sr. Hibiki.

**Akane** **Tendo** ha borrado de su mente a **Ranma** **Saotome**. Rogamos por favor que no comenten nada sobre esta persona delante de ella, en pos a salvaguardar el proseso.

Atentamente: Ducks S.A."

- ¿Qué… que narices… es esto? – Decía Ranma, mientras leía y re leía la carta.

- Yo estoy igual que tú. Parece que es una empresa, o una consulta, yo que sé… que se dedica a borrar cosas de la memoria de la gente… -

- Pero… ¿Por qué…? –

- Sinceramente… más bien parece un acto de rebeldía, un impulso que tuvo… - Ukyo hablaba desde la cocina, algo más tranquila – Por eso te digo que es mejor que la olvides –

- Pero… pero tiene que haber una solución ¿no? – dijo Ranma finalmente, mientras Ryoga y Ukyo se miraban.

Ducks S.A., tenía toda la pinta de una consulta médica privada. Había sala de espera, secretaria, incluso un teléfono para pedir hora. Sin embargo Ranma no tenía tiempo para esto. Entró en busca del responsable, aun con la secretaria impidiéndoselo.

- Doctora… No he podido detenerle… - decía la secretaria mientras agarraba a Ranma. Este al entrar al despacho, se quedo perplejo.

- Shampoo… - murmuró. Allí estaba, la china amazona. Vestía bata y atendía a una señora.

- Ranma… ¿Pero qué…? – Shampoo vió lo que llevaba en la mano. Era uno de los sobres que enviaban a los conocidos de sus pacientes. Entonces lo entendió todo.

- Shinobu…Atienda a la señora Takada. Yo me encargaré de esto – Dijo Shampoo, mientras acompañaba a su secretaria y a su paciente a la puerta. La chica asintió.

- Señora Takada, acompáñeme por favor… - Dijo Shinobu, mientras se llevaba a la señora. Shampoo cerró la puerta y miró a Ranma.

- ¡¿Qué es todo esto! – preguntó el chico de la trenza. Shampoo tomó la carta que traía en la mano, y se sentó en su escritorio. Le pidió a Ranma que se sentara en la silla del paciente.

- Lo siento Ranma, no debiste haber leído esto… - se disculpo Shampoo – Realmente lo lamento –

- ¿Pero que le hiciste? – preguntó Ranma, ahora más tranquilo. Shampoo se rasco la cabeza y supuso que debía explicar todo desde el principio.

- Verás Ranma. Después que me olvidara de ti, me fuí a China de nuevo a estudiar medicina clásica. En los años que estuve estudiando, preparé una tesis sobre la memoria. ¿Te acuerdas te borre de la mente de Akane con el champú? – Shampoo miró a Ranma mienras este afirmaba – usé esa referencia par investigar como usar este método en otras cosas. Finalmente, cuando descubrí la forma de manipular la mente en este aspecto, creé esta empresa, prestando mis servicios a la comunidad. Hace unos días vino Akane, pidiéndome que te borrara de su memoria. Yo también me sorprendí, era algo que no entendía….-

- Eso da igual… ¿hay una forma de invertir el proceso? – Preguntó Ranma. Shampoo le miró seriamente.

- No, Ranma. No la hay. Una de las primeras cosas que invetigué fue la manera de hacer que el proceso fuera irreversible. No seria producente –

- ¡Entonces porque la dejaste! ¡¿Por qué no se lo impediste! –

- Ranma… - Shampoo no podía sonreírle, y sabía que esto le iba a doler – Yo no soy quien para decir lo que tiene o no que hacer un cliente mío. Akane quería borrarte de su mente, y me pidió ayuda. Yo se la di – Finalmente, Shampoo le devuelve a Ranma el la carta – Será mejor que te olvides de todo esto… -

- Será mejor que olvide todo esto, me dijo… - Ranma, al día siguiente, fue a hablar con Ryoga y Ukyo de nuevo. Era domingo. Así que ninguno trabjaba. Ryoga estaba tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza a un lado sobre los muslos de Ukyo, que le limpiba los oídos con un palillo.

- Mira Ranma, no se porque os peleasteis esta vez. Pero Shampoo te lo dejó claro: Es irreversible – Ukyo hablaba mientras agarraba otro palillo limpio – Akane se ha olvidado de ti, y para siempre –

- Pero es que no entiendo el porque… -se quejaba Ranma. Ryoga, que ten´ñia los ojos cerrados, los abrió un momento.

- Ranma, tienes que comprender, que Akane ha tomado esa decisión. Puede que fuera algo de lo que se arrepentiría. No obstante ya ni siquiera se acuerda de que lo hizo. No puedes pedirle explicación. Y Nosotros no podemos dártela. Eso es solo cosa de Akane – Dijo Ryoga. Ukyo asintió al oír lo que decía su novio.

- Ryoga tiene razón. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Pienso, que debió ser un impulso, debido al enfado que podría tener. Y si, son las tipicas cosas que hace Akane que después se arrepiente. Pero en esto momentos, no lo hará, porque no recuerda de que tiene que arrepentirse. Akane no hará nada. Y tú tampoco puedes hacer nada… - finalizo su amiga. Ranma miró perplejo la situación. Los dos tenían razón. Exepto por una parte. El sí podía hacer algo.

Ranma volvió Ducks S.A., pero esta vez, llamó para pedir hora antes. Shinobu, la secretaria, lo miraba de reojo, mientras Ranma estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

- ¿Sabe lo que esta haciendo? – preguntó la secretaria.

- Esperar… - respondió Ranma.

- No. Me refiero. A la decisión que ha tomado – Al oir la pregunta. Ranma se quedo callado. No respondió.

- Shinobu, dile al señor Saotome que pase – Se escuchó en el citófono Shinobu contestó y se apresuró a decirselo. Sin embargo, ranma ya había emprendido la marcha hacia la consulta.

- Hola de nuevo, Ranma – Dijo Shampoo al verlo entrar. Ranma saludo muy educadamente a Shampoo, haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias por atenderme – contestó Ranma.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… - Shampoo ojeaba los papeles entregados por su secretaria – Por lo que veo has firmado ya el contrato. Has pasado la entrevista y los analisis básicos ¿Estas seguro de esto? –

- Si…- contestó Ranma cabizbajo.

- Entonces no tengo nada que objetar – Dijo Shampoo, sacando un bolígrafo y un papel – Necesito que firmes tu consentimiento – Ranma tomó lo que Shampoo le había pasado. Era un último papel, donde aseguraba que, libremente y sin ningún tipo de extorsión, el decidía borrar a Akane de su mente. Ranma se quedo dubitativo un poco.

- Todavía puedes anularlo si quieres – Dijo Shampoo.

- Podrías… ¿podrías explicarme el proceso…? – preguntó Ranma. Shampoo sonrió y se acomodó.

- Es muy sencillo. Primero, tomamos como referencia objetos que nos traigas referente a Akane, para así hacer un mapa de tus recuerdos sobre ella. Con este mapa, que es por decirlo de alguna manera, una carretera en tu mente, tomamos el recuerdo más reciente como punto de partida, hasta el recuerdo más lejano. Y empezamos a borrar. –

- ¿No tiene ningún efecto negativo? –

- Bueno, en si es el tratamiento un efecto negativo. Pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse. Es el como efecto de una noche de borrachera. Por eso, cuando te despiertes, probablemente tengas cierta sensación de resaca -

- ¿Y como lo hacen? –

- Si firmas, por ser tú, actuaremos lo más rápido posible. Mañana crearemos el mapa mental, y antes de irte te daremos unas instrucciones. Básicamente son que vuelvas a tu casa, y te pongas a dormir. Un equipo entrará mientras duermes, y comenzará el proceso, que terminará por la mañana. El martes 13 de Febrero, no recordarás a Akane Tendo, y será como si nunca hubiese estado en tu vida – finalizó Shampoo, ante la mirada de Ranma.

Continuará…

Fin del Capítulo 1

Terminado a las 16:24 de la tarde, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 5

Tazas de Café servidos: 1

Notas de Producción: Para crear el storyline de este fanfiction, tuve que dedicarme a ver la película en la que está basada, mientras escribía rápidamente como avanzaría el guión del fic. Al verme poner tanta pausa y rebobinado, más de uno pensó que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

NdA: ¡Hola a todos! H.Battosai al aparato. Hace un tiempo relativamente corto, empecé un fic llamado "4 cosas que hacer en una silla eléctrica…", el cual pretendía ser un fic de Ranma & Akane raro. Sin embargo, después de leer el primer capítulo, me di cuenta de que no lo sería. Era inevitable centrarse en los sentimientos de los narradores (shampoo, Ukyo, Mouse y Ryoga). Por ello, puesto que el fic no tomo el camino que quería (quizás por un error de planteamiento) le decidí dar prioridad a este otro. Este fic lleva dos de las principales cosas que nunca he hecho con Ranma: Tener a Ranma como claro protagonista, y centrarme única y exclusivamente en su relación con Akane. Además, tiene otro acto que nunca he hecho en un fanfiction: rescribir una historia ya creada. Para esto elegí una de mis películas favoritas "Eternal Sushine of the Spotless Mind", traducida horriblemente al español como "¡Ólvidate de mí!", escrita por el genio de los guiones, Charlie Kaufman; y dirigida por otro genio con la imagen, Michel Gondry. Se la recomiendo a todo el mundo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	3. No me Arrepiento

"**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 2: No me Arrepiento**

Ranma se encontraba de pie, en la sala más profunda de la consulta de Ducks S.A. Allí, había un gran aparato, que podríamos describir como una silla de dentista con un gran casco que parecía sacado de 2001: Una Odisea en el Espacio.

- ¿Ha traído todos los objetos señor Saotome? – preguntó el que parecía ser el encargado del nombrado aparato. Ranma lo miró extrañado.

- Permíteme presentarte a Matsui - Shampoo entró a la habitación – Será el encargado de crear el mapa cerebral con los recuerdos de Akane. Es un buen profesional, no tienes de que preocuparte –

- No me preocupo… - Contestó Ranma. Sin embargo era mentira. Poner su mete en manos de alguien que no conocía, por muy impresionante que fuese el aparato con que lo haga, no es muy de su estilo.

- Ranma, antes de empezar, necesito un entrevista – dijo Shampoo – Acompáñame a la otra habitación – Finalizó. Los dos salieron de la habitación para ir a una continua. En ella había una mesa, dos sillas y una grabadora.

- ¿Lo vas a grabar? – preguntó Ranma.

- Lo necesito para los archivos de tu expediente. Es parte del proceso – Dijo Shampoo – siento tener que hacer esto tan rápido, pero si quieres que mañana no recuerdes nada, tiene que ser así. Estamos a contrarreloj. –

- Entiendo… - Contestó Ranma.

- Bien, entonces empecemos – Shampoo le dio al botón de grabar - ¿Cómo se llama? –

- Eh… Ranma. Ranma Saotome –

- ¿Afirma usted que ha decidido realizar este procedimiento bajo su propia decisión? –

- Sí… lo afirmo… -

- OK… - contestó Shampoo. Sacó unos papeles donde tenía escritas las preguntas, y miró a Ranma. Cabizbajo, miraba sus pies - ¿Sr. Saotome, a quien desea borrar de su mente?

- A Akane Tendo… -

- ¿Por qué? –

- Bueno, Akane, es una mujer muy poco sincera. Consigo mismo y con los demás. Hace las cosas pensando en sus propias conclusiones. No es capaz de escuchar –

- Explíquese –

- Verá, no… no hay nada de lo que haga de lo cual ella no sospeche. Es decir, que si salgo a dar una vuelta, si llego muy tarde por la noche, o cualquier cosa, son motivos suficientes para acusarme de algo. No es que yo allá hecho nada, sino que ella lo piensa. Y se lo cree. Se cree sus propias mentiras. Ella no se relaciona con las personas, se relaciona con las imágenes que tiene de ellas… - Respondía Ranma, mientras Shampoo asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunta Matsui. Mousse le mira un momento.

- Si, aunque por alguna razón, no borra tan bien como otras veces – Respondió Mousse. Matsui se acercó, y miró el monitor con él. Era una pantalla de ordenador. En sí, lo único que diferenciaba los instrumentos que utilizaban de un ordenador, es que, en vez de estar enchufado solo a la corriente, estaba enchufado a un casco, el cual Ranma, dormido, llevaba puesto.

- Quizás todavía no está lo suficientemente dormido… ¿Qué has borrado por ahora? – pregunto Matsui, mirando al dormido Ranma.

- Prácticamente nada… - Contestó Mousse. Matsui empezó a revisar las conexiones.

Después de la entrevista, quedaba la sesión con la maquina gigantesca. Esa en la que necesitaban objetos. Ranma se sentía un poco incomodo en esa situación. Estaba sentado, con una enorme máquina en el cabeza, y veía como Shampoo y su ayudante, hablaban sobre cosas que no entendía.

- ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Ranma. Shampoo y Matsui se giraron.

- Verá señor Saotome, es muy sencillo – Dijo Matsui - Nosotros le pondremos objetos delante de usted, y usted, por su parte, debe recordar que es lo que tiene que ver ese objeto con Akane Tendo. Así, la máquina, trazará unos puntos en su mapa cerebral, para después, nosotros, tengamos un trayecto que seguir para ir borrando. –

- No te preocupes en decir nada Ranma. Tú únicamente ten en mente los recuerdos que te traen los objetos – aclaró Shampoo. A Ranma esto le ponía más nervioso aún. El calladito mientras ellos hacían. No se podía sentir como cuando llevaba el coche al mecánico. Se sentía más bien como se debe sentir alguien a quien le hacían una operación delicada, mientras en aun está despierto, observando sin entender nada. Así se sentía.

- De acuerdo Ranma – Shampoo sacó un objeto de la bolsa donde los tenía, y lo puso delante de Ranma. Era un reloj.

- Bueno, este reloj tiene una historia muy curiosa… -

- No, no, no… Ranma – Shampoo lo detuvo – Es mejor que solo te centres en los recuerdos. Será mucho más fácil así. Ranma la miró y volvió a mirar en el reloj. Pero ahora se sentía mal. No porque estuviera avergonzado de haber hecho el tonto, sino mal de verdad. Parecía que le fuera a reventar la cabeza. De un instante a otro, todo le daba vueltas.

- "No recuerdo que me doliese la cabeza…" – Pensó Ranma. Y al fin se dio cuenta. Solo estaba en un recuerdo.

- ¡Ya esta, ya está! - gritaba Mousse, al ver a Matsui mover un poco el casco a Ranma.

- ¿Ya borra bien? –

- Que si joder, que lo vas a despertar – Se quejó el chico pato. Matsui, ya despreocupado, se bajó de la cama. Y se sentó en el suelo.

- Si es que si no estoy aquí… - Dijo Sonriendo Matsui. Mousse lo miró con una cara de pesadez.

- Seguro… - refunfuñó Mousse. Pero no tenía sentido pelearse. La noche sería larga.

Ranma se vio a si mismo. Estaba sentado, con el casco gigante en la cabeza, en el proceso de los objetos. Después se miró él. Estaba completo. No había abandonado su cuerpo ni nada por el estilo.

- Verá señor Saotome, es muy sencillo – Dijo Matsui al Ranma sentado en la máquina - Nosotros le pondremos objetos delante de usted, y usted, por su parte, debe recordar que es lo que tiene que ver ese objeto con Akane Tendo. Así, la máquina, trazará unos puntos en su mapa cerebral, para después, nosotros, tengamos un trayecto que seguir para ir borrando. –

- No te preocupes en decir nada Ranma. Tú únicamente… – esta vez era Shampoo la que se dirigía al Ranma de la máquina.

-… ten en mente los recuerdos que te traen los objetos – Dijo el Ranma de pie. Sonrió un poco - Vaya, estamos en mi recuerdo… -

- Si, bueno, así es. – Dijo Shampoo. Ranma aun se miraba como observaba los objetos.

- Que pasada… -

- Como ya te explicamos, borramos de lo más reciente a lo más antiguo. Así que, el recuerdo de cómo recordabas a Akane, aunque parezca redundante, también hay que borrarlo… - Dijo Shampoo. Ranma Asintió.

- Entiendo… -

- Claro que lo entiendes Ranma – dijo Shampoo – No soy Shampoo. Soy un recuerdo tuyo de Shampoo –

- Pero, si borráis el procedimiento también, también borráis vuestra empresa del recuerdo de vuestros pacientes ¿no? ¿No es contraproducente? –

- Como ya te he dicho, soy un recuerdo tuyo Ranma. No puedo decirte nada que no sepas – Ranma se rasco la cabeza. En fin, que más le daba. Quizás debiese tomárselo más a broma, e intentar divertirse. Peor, mientras estaba pensando en eso, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la consulta de Shampoo. Estaba en uno de los pasillos de su edificio. Y caminaba. Caminaba lento y sacaba las llaves. Si, ahora abría la puerta lentamente, mientras miraba su reloj. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Ya recordaba lo que estaba haciendo. Fue hace un par de días.

- Son las dos… - Se oyó una voz. Era Akane, que lo esperaba en su sofá.

- Deje el coche sin una gota de gasolina. Mañana tendré que ir caminando a buscar – Le contestó Ranma.

- Eres patético…- susurró Akane. Ranma, mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la miró un momento.

- No me llames patético –

- Pues lo eres… Además, hueles a alcohol –

- Sabes que no bebo… –

- ¡Pues lo hueles! – gritó Akane, ya hecha una furia. Ranma vió como se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos. Ranma sonrió un momento.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que te pasa? Que en esa cabecita que tienes, no haces más que preguntarte una y otra vez: "¿habrá estado esta noche con alguna otra chica?". Y eso no te ha dejado dormir. -

- No Ranma. Conociéndote, sé perfectamente que has estado con otra. Simplemente tuve la consideración, cosa que tu no tienes, de esperarte levantada – Ranma se enfadó un poco por ese comentario.

- No, y lo sabes. No, perdón, eres tan estúpida que no lo sabes. Siempre haces lo mismo. Te has creado tu propia historia en tu mente, y te la has creído. Y con esa mentira me estas acusando. Te crees tus propias mentiras, para así hacerte la victima. No eres más que una perdedora, que no tienes el ego suficiente como para creer que puedes ser feliz… - Ranma se dio cuneta. Se había pasado. Akane lo miraba sorprendida y con los ojos llorosos. Y no soportó más. Rápidamente, agarró su bolso y fue a por su abrigo.

- ¡Akane! ¡Lo siento! Yo… - Ranma la intentó detener, mientras veía que iba un momento a la cocina. Y ahí la perdió de vista. Ya no estaba. De hecho, no estaba las demás habitaciones. Era verdad, solo era un recuerdo, que ahora había sido borrado.

- ¿Te está dando algún problema? – Preguntó Matsui a Mousse. Este último, recostado en la silla delante del ordenador, echó una ojeada a la pantalla.

- No, todo va bien ahora. Ranma parece disfrutarlo… - Mousse se rascó la cabeza – Jamás pensé que tuviese que hacerle esto a uno de mis conocidos. Y menos a estos dos… -

- ¿A estos dos? –

- La chica de pelo azul de la semana pasada, era la novia de este tipo. Se llevaban muy bien. Aunque nunca me imaginé que terminarían odiándose tanto como para hacerse desaparecer de su vida – Mousse miró a Matsui – Chico, cuando encuentres novia, procura que no te toque como a estos dos. No te pelees mucho con ella… -

- Bueno de hecho… - Dijo Matsui, algo colorado y rascándose la cabeza – Ya tengo una… - Ante la confesión, Mousse lo miró sorprendido.

- Lo que hay que oír… - dijo finalmente el chico de gafas, mientras volvía a revisar la pantalla con la vista.

Ranma bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Había dejado la puerta abierta, y pretendía utilizar el coche. Pero que mas daba, era un recuerdo ¿no? Abrió la puerta del portal y miró a izquierda y derecha. No vio a nadie. Corrió hasta su coche y mientras se sentaba, arrancó. Marcha atrás rápida y ya estaba afuera del aparcamiento.

- ¡Akane! – gritó Ranma. Era evidente que en tan poco tiempo no abría ido muy lejos, así que solamente tuve que tomar dirección a su casa.

- ¡Akane contéstame! – volvió a gritar. Akane le miró un momento, y le apartó la mirada. Esto enfadó a Ranma.

- ¡Mira Akane! ¡Mira! ¡Te estoy borrando! – le gritó. Los edificios empezaban a desaparecer. El horizonte ya no se distinguía.

- ¡Te estoy borrando! ¡Mañana por la mañana no te recordaré me oyes! ¡Me olvidaré de ti! – Akane no le miraba y seguía caminando. Coches empezaban a caer del cielo.

- ¡Tu lo hiciste primero! ¡Yo lo hago ahora! – Ranma ya no tenía ni cuidado de ver por donde conducía. Solo estaba pendiente de desahogarse - ¡Y no me arrepiento! ¡¿Me oyes! ¡No me arrepiento! ¡Me siento genial! ¡Mañana no tendré que estar pensando en lo que te puedes haber inventado para acusarme! ¡No te conocerá! ¡Te borraré! ¡Y no me arrepiento! ¡No…! – Pero Ranma cayó un segundo. Escuchó ruidos raros, y bajo del coche. Era una conversación.

- Bueno de hecho… - Se escuchó una voz que provenía del cielo – Ya tengo una… - Esa voz se silencio durante un momento. Ranma miraba a todos lados.

- Lo que hay que oír… - dijo otra. Esa voz la reconoció. Era la de Mousse. Pero ¿Por qué escudaba la voz de Mousse?

- ¿No me vas a preguntar como es mi novia? - Le preguntó, en la habitación, Matsui a Mousse. Este suspiró.

- Seguro que como las chicas que están de moda. Bonitas, dulces, sonrientes…¿No es así? –

- Bueno un poco – Sonrió Matsui colorado.

- ¿Y como se llama tu afortunada? –

- Akane… Tendo – Contestó Matsui. Mousse lo miró al principio sorprendido. Después, seriamente. Esto se empezaba a complicar.

Fin del Capítulo 2

Terminado a las de la tarde, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: bastantes

Tazas de Café servidos: 2

Antes y después de escribir un capítulo: Curiosamente, antes de ponerme a escribir este capítulo, me dedique a leerme "Via Crusis" de Hellblazer, mientras escuchaba el Elephant de los White Stripes. Después de escribirlo, me he puesto a ver Amelie de Jean-Pierret Jeunet. Me encantan esos dos personajes (Amelie y John Constantine).

NdA: Gracias a por los reviews! Me alegro que os esté gustando la historia. Tengo que decir que hacer un fic adaptado, tiene varias cosas positivas. Hay lectores que no saben lo que va a pasar, por no ver la obra original, y se sorprenderán. Y otros, que la abran visto, también tendrán la sorpresa de ver cuales son los cambios hechos. Muchas escenas, he tenido que retocarlas, básicamente para adaptarlos a la personalidad de los personajes de Ranma ½. Es otra cosa que me está encantando hacer. Pero que os gusten los cambios a los que hallan visto la película, y a los que no, espero que vaya gustando como va el fanfiction. Y no os preocupéis, este es un fic Ranma & Akane, así que esperaos algo bueno (a no ser que me de por hacer alguna locura XDDD)

Hasta el próximo capítulo

H.Battosai


	4. Solamente este recuerdo…

"**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 3: Solamente este recuerdo…**

Ranma y Akane comen comida del Nekohanten. Estaban en el piso de Ranma, y ven la tele. Ranma sopla sus fideos antes de comérselos. Los sopla porque los soplo en su momento. Los sopla porque en su memoria recuerda haberlos soplado. Y mira a Akane, y recuerda que estaba enfadada. Pero lo que no recuerda, es la conversación que ha escuchado durante un rato.

- Pero esa chica es el novio de este tipo… - dijo una voz. Sabía que era Mouse, pero no sabía porqué lo oía.

- Me enamore de ella cuando le hicimos el tratamiento… - Se oyó otra voz que no conocía. Ranma se puso de pié y empezó a observar.

- Le robé una foto… - Finalizó la voz.

- ¿Has oído eso? – Preguntó Ranma. Akane, aún enojada le miró.

- ¿El qué? –

- Hay personas aquí… -

- ¿Personas? –

- Si… Uno de ellos te ha robado una foto… - Contestó Ranma. Akane, aun con su enojo miro a su comida.

- Estás loco, debí dejarte en el parque… - Dijo mientras seguía comiendo. Ranma la miró un momento, mientras veía como desaparecía. Era verdad. Ya lo recordaba. Akane y él estaban enfadados. Salió con un golpe el la puerta, y la dejó sola en casa.

- Eres estúpida Akane… - Susurró, mientras la veía desaparecer.

- Eres idiota Ranma - escuchó en la lejanía, mientras salía de su casa. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba paseando con Akane por el parque. Iban cogidos del brazo, y caminaban sonriendo. Pero Ranma sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho.

- Aquí fue el principio del fin… - susurró Ranma, viendo como empezaba a atardecer. Miró un momento la fuente, donde habían algunos niños con madres.

- Ranma… Quiero tener un hijo… - le susurró Akane. Ranma la miró sorprendido.

- Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde… - contestó.

- ¿Más tarde¿Por qué no ahora? –

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde… -

- ¿Pero por qué? –

- No creo que estés preparada para… - Ranma se tapó la boca. Pero era verdad. Lo había dicho. Y era un recuerdo que no se podía cambiar.

- ¿Qué no estoy preparada para que! – gritó Akane - ¿Para tener un hijo¡Tu que sabes! Yo… ¡Yo sería una madre genial!... Me encantan los niños… ¡Soy creativa y..! –

- Déjalo ya Akane… hablaremos luego – sugirió Ranma, mientras emprendía de nuevo la marcha. Pero Akane se separó de él.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje¡No puedes decirme eso y después irte! –

- Déjalo… -

- ¡No lo dejo! Sabes… ¿Sabes lo que te pasa¡Lo que pasa es que tu no estas preparado! – gritaba Akane mientras Ranma se marchaba solo – ¡Eres tu el que no esta preparado¡Eres tu el que tiene miedo! – Akane le seguía mientras Ranma caminaba más rápido. La gente empezaba a desaparecer, como los carteles y los árboles. Ranma cabizbajo caminaba sin dejar de susurrarse cosas, mientras todo desaparecía. El recuerdo se borraba. Y Akane, gritando, también.

Matsui Y Mouse seguían en la habitación, borrándole la memoria a Ranma. El sonido del timbre de la puerta los asustó.

- ¿Qu… Qué hacemos? – preguntó Matsui. Mousse sonrió.

- Es Shinobu. Me insistió en venir – contestó mientras le hacía una seña a su compañero para que abriese. Este lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Shinobu, la secretaria de la consulta? – preguntó Matsui, ante lo que Mousse contestó como una afirmación - ¿Sabias que me odia? –

- No te odia, Matsui… - contestó Mousse – Abre de una vez… -

- Si que me odia – y diciendo esto, abrió. Shinobu, la chica de secretaría estaba ahí. Matsui la saludo con la mayor sonrisa que pudo.

- ¡Hola Shinobu! - dijo. La chica la miró sin muchas ganas.

- Ah… Hola Matsui… - dijo y entró. Mousse vio la escena, y también vio, como al sonreírle Shinobu e ir a saludarle, su compañero le decía con un gesto "me odia". Mousse negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No qué? – pregunto sonriente Shinobu a Mousse. Este le sonrió.

- Nada, nada… - contestó. Shinobu Abrazó a Mousse y se puso a mirar la habitación.

- Que casa más masculina… está hecho un estercolero – sonrió Shinobu. – Supongo que en un sitio tan masculino habrá algo de alcohol para beber ¿no¿Queréis algo? – añadió metiéndose a la cocina a registrar.

- Me odia – dijo en lo bajo Matsui. Mousse lo miró, y se aseguró que desde la cocina no le escuchaba.

- Termina con eso de una vez –

- Oye¿y si invito a mi novia? – sugirió Matsui. Mousse hizo una mueca de desinterés.

- Has lo que quieras… - contestó mientras vio como su compañero se levantaba y agarraba el teléfono.

- Seguro que no hace nada… - Y diciendo esto, Matsui marcaba en el teléfono un número.

Ranma estaba dormido. Recordaba cuando dormía. Junto a Akane. Esta le abrazaba mientras la luz clara de la mañana empezaba a bañar la habitación.

- Ranma¿hace cuanto que nos conocemos? – preguntó Akane. Ranma aún estaba medio dormido.

- Desde hace unos años… - contestó aún somnoliento.

- ¿Y porqué se tan pocas cosas de ti? –

- Sabes mucho de mi… -

- Pero no lo que quisiera saber. Quiero conocerte Ranma. Quiero saber en que piensas cuando paseamos, en que piensas cuando visitamos a nuestros padres, en que piensas cuando trabajas… -

- Esas cosas no son interesantes…-

- ¡Para mi si! – dijo Akane soltándole y acomodándose en la cama – Yo te cuento todo lo que me ha pasado en el día. Te digo que he hecho y a quien me he encontrado. Te lo cuento todo. Pero tú nunca lo haces… ¿Qué es lo que piensas de nuestra promesa de matrimonio? Llevamos un año y algo desde la boda fallida, y… -

- Déjame en paz con eso ¿quieres? Son las seis y media de la mañana… - contestó Ranma. Akane se indignó e intentó levantarse.

- Eres un terco, da igual cuantas veces le de vueltas. Eres idiota. Vete a la mierda – dijo la chica, mientras se levantaba. Ranma la tomó por la cintura, e intentó detenerla.

- Lo siento Akane… -

- Déjame en paz… - dijo Akane, mientras a la fuerza se soltaba y se iba. Se iba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ranma se levantó al para ver como la luz desaparecía y empezaba a desvanecerse todo. El recuerdo se estaba borrando.

Ranma y Akane cenaban en un restaurante. Estaba al lado de la parada de autobús, a lado de la casa de Ranma. Quizás por eso, siempre terminaban cenando ahí. La misma comida. La misma mesa. Junto a la misma ventana. Todas las noches que pasaba juntos era igual. Ranma miró alrededor. ¿Quería que eso siguiera así¿Terminar como todas esas parejas de años, cansadas el uno del otro, sin nada más a que apegarse que la rutina¿Eso es lo que les esperaba?

- Oye Ranma – Akane masticaba su comida con mucha delicadeza, mientras apuntaba con los palillos a su prometido – ¿Podrías hacer el favor de, cuando te duches, limpiar el baño? Lo dejas asqueroso – Akane siguió comiendo, mientras Ranma la miraba.

- De acuerdo… - Susurró Ranma mientras seguía comiendo. Sí, así habrían acabado. En una monotonía de rutinas y discusiones. Pero que más daba ahora, que más daba todo. Mañana no recordará nada. Ni siquiera este restaurante. Aunque eso, poco a poco, le daba pena

- ¿Akane? Soy yo, Matsui. ¿Qué tal? – Ranma levantó la vista de golpe al oír esto. Miró a Akane, que seguía comiendo.

- ¿Matsui¡Gracias a Dios¡Tienes que venir rápido! Me… ¡me siento fatal! – se oyó otra voz. Era Akane. Pero como si hablase por un teléfono. Ranma miró a Akane, y vio que no hablaba. Ni siquiera, sacaba su vista del pato.

- ¿Qué te pasa tesoro? – dijo otra vez la voz de Matsui.

- ¿Tesoro? – preguntó Ranma en voz alta – ¿Eso que se escucha es lo que pasa ahora en mi habitación? –

- ¡Estoy…¡Ven rápido¡Estoy asustada¡Nada tiene sentido¡Siento que no se quien soy! –

- Tranquila, tesoro. No pasa nada. Escucha… -

- ¡No, no, no, no¡Ven rápido! Por favor… - Terminó diciendo Akane. Ranma estaba perplejo.

- ¿El nuevo novio de Akane es el que me borra la memoria? – dijo de nuevo en voz alta. No le preocupaba que alguien lo escuchasen, ya que solo estaba en un recuerdo. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de lo vació que estaba todo. Otro recuerdo se había borrado.

En la habitación, Matsui colgó el teléfono. Algo extraño pasaba. Miró a sus compañeros. Mousse le explicaba a Shinobu como servía la maquina de borrar memoria, mientras esta se apegaba poco a poco a él. Bebían unas tazas de café, lo único que había en la casa.

- Mousse¿te importaría si me ausento un rato? – Mousse miró a Matsui un momento al escuchar esto – Es que mi novia se encuentra mal… -

- No te preocupes, hombre, ya me las arreglo yo aquí – contestó el chico pato. Matsui se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

- Gracias. Estaré de vuelta dentro de un rato – contestó finalmente, mientras veía que Mousse y Shinobu le ignoraban.

Ranma estaba, en su recuerdo, mirándolo a la pared. Esperaba algo. Akane se reía mucho, al ver que Ranma no lo podía ver.

- ¿Ya puedo mirar? – pregunto Ranma.

- ¡Si¡Mira! – oyó a su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Akane, con una sonrisa, la miraba con su pelo corto. Se lo había dejado largo desde la boda fallida, pero esta vez decidió volver a cortárselo de la misma forma que siempre – ¡Tachan¡Como antes! –

- Ja, ja, ja. Ahora me recuerdas a cuando subamos al instituto – se rió Ranma. Ranma se hizo la enfadada y se lanzó encima de él en la cama.

- En el instituto nunca hacíamos esto… - Le dijo Akane mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas. Ranma se reía.

- Si alguien nos pillaba así lo sabría todo el mundo, e irían a matarnos… -

- Tienes razón… - Akane suspiró - Podría haber sido todo tan distinto… -

- Da igual. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que eres mi tesoro – Ranma le acarició el pelo mientras Akane seguía abrazándolo. Pero se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Tesoro…¡Tesoro¡Mierda¡Joder! –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Akane mientras veía que Ranma se levantaba.

- El cerdo ese… ¡Será cabrón! –

- ¿Pero que pasa? –

- El tío ese, tu nuevo novio… ¡Ha usado nuestros recuerdos para atraerte¡Ahora lo entiendo! Se enamoró de ti mientras te borraba la memoria, y con los objetos que distes relacionados conmigo, te sedució. ¡Y ahora tiene mis recuerdos también! –

- ¿Pero de que hablas, Ranma? – seguía preguntando la Akane.

Akane abrió la puerta de su casa al escuchar el timbre. Era su novio.

- ¡Matsui¡Me nos mal que has llegado! –

- ¿Qué pasa, tesoro? – preguntó Matsui. Akane estaba desesperada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del salón.

- No lo se… ¡No lo se¡Me siento extraña¡Es como si desapareciera! Me siento como si…. como si ¡Como si todo en lo que creía ya no existiera¡Siento que se borra¡Se borra! –

- Tranquila, tesoro. Yo estoy aquí, no… no pasa nada… -

- ¡Es como si dejara de existir¡Como si todo empezara a desmoronarse¡Ya nada tiene sentido! –

- Tesoro… -

- ¡Ya sé! – Akane se detuvo un momento y agarró de los hombros a Matsui - ¡Vamos al Furikan¡No, mejor¡Vamos a Ryukenzawa! –

- Si vale, iremos el fin de semana… -

- ¡No, no¡Ahora! – gritaba Akane – ¡Vamos a cualquier sitio, pero ahora¡Tiene que ser ahora!- Matsui la miro extraña, mientras pensaba que hacer.

Mousse y Shinobu estaban acostados junto a Ranma. La maquina estaba puesto en piloto automático, así que se dedicaban a divertirse y hablar.

- Bueno pues después de esos discos, Radiohead tuvo un silencio de unos… tres años – decía Shinobu con un cuenco de palomitas en el regazo. De ves en cuando se lo pasaba a Mousse – Y un día, deciden meterse en el estudio de grabación a hacer otro disco. ¿Conclusión? El Amnesiac y el Kid A, sus discos más paranoicos. Imagínate como se quedaron los fans, al ver tales discos, después de tres años de silencio. Sin embargo, esta época es intachable en su carrera. Esos discos dieron una vuelta de tuerca a todo. Fueron obras tan inusuales como maestras. Quizás el Amnesiac fue mejor que el Kid A, pero… - Shinobu detuvo sus comentarios al oír el teléfono. Rápidamente Mousse se levanto a contestar.

- ¿Si? – preguntó.

- ¿Mousse? Soy Matsui – contestaron del otro lado.

- ¿Donde te has metido? –

- Lo siento, estoy en casa de mi novia. ¿Podrías ocuparte tú esta noche? Es que mi novia se encuentra fatal… -

- Joder. Bueno, no se… - Mousse se rascaba la cabeza, hasta que Shinobu agarró el teléfono. Había oído la conversación.

- No te preocupes, estoy yo aquí para ayudarle. Además va con el "automático" – Shinobu guiñó un ojo a Mousse – Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras –

- Gracias Shinobu, no… - la secretaria no esperó a que terminara de hablar su compañero, y colgó. Mousse se rasco la cabeza, aunque realmente tampoco creía que hubiese muchos más problemas.

Matsui se sorprendió por la forma de colgar el teléfono de su compañera. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Mientras Akane se arreglaba, buscó en su mochila. Seguro que encontraba algo que hacer para solucionar el problema.

- "Te amo Akane. Al fin te lo he dicho. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se que aquí es donde quiero estar…"- Leyó Matsui en una de las fotos que tenía. En ella se veía a Ranma y Akane sentados en la cima del instituto Furikan. Y anotada, esa frase.

Ranma, en su recuerdo, está en la cama junto a Akane. Están desnudos y tapados con el cubrecama. Akane le mira a los ojos mientras le abraza.

- Sabes Ranma, cuando era pequeña, quería mucho a mi madre – Dijo Akane sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Ranma – Creía que era la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Su sonrisa siempre me alegraba cuando estaba triste. Siempre me consolaba y me cuidaba. La admiraba y la quería.

- No lo pongo en duda… - contesto Ranma, abrazándola más fuerte.

- Cuando murió, me rompí por dentro. Lloré día y noche. La echaba de menos, pero sabía que no iba a volver. Fue la primera vez que algo me afectaba de ese modo. Descubrí lo doloroso que era perder a alguien… - Akane empezaba sollozar.

-.Akane…- Ranma besó a Akane mientras esta seguía llorando. –

- ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? –

- No pienses en eso, Akane… - Contestó Ranma. Akane lo abrazó con fuerza y le beso. Ranma empezó a acariciarle por todos los lados de su cuerpo, mientras se besaban.

- Ranma, júrame que no me dejarás nunca… - Akane recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Ranma - No me dejes Ranma. No soportaría perder a otra persona que amo tanto… -

- No te dejaré nunca Akane… Jamás en mi vida me separaré de ti – susurraba Ranma mientras seguía acariciándola. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Y se dio cuenta también de que era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que se borraría de su mente. Y eso no lo soportaba.

- Akane… – decía mientras se arrastraba por la cama. – Shampoo… por favor… Solamente este... Déjame solamente este recuerdo... No quiero olvidar esto… Por favor… - Suplicaba Ranma. Pero no tuvo tiempo de suplicar más, porque cuando se dio cuenta, estaba encima del reloj del instituto Furikan. Era de noche, y Akane y él se besaban mientras miraban las estrellas. Fue el día en que por fin le confesó a Akane sus sentimientos. Fue el día en que todo recobro el sentido.

- Solo después de años, después de graduarnos, y de tener casas propias se te ocurre decirlo… - le dice Akane a Ranma, mientras se separaban del beso. Ranma sonrió, mientras se tumbaba en el piso. Akane hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno, era joven y todo eso… -

- Excusas baratas, Ranma – dijo Akane con una sonrisa. Le junto poco a poco a Ranma y le besó de nuevo.

- ¿Ranma? –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –

- Claro… -

- Dilo otra vez… - susurró Akane algo avergonzada. Sin embargo Ranma sonrió ante el comentario y acarició la cabeza de Akane.

- Te amo Akane. Al fin te lo he dicho. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se que aquí es donde quiero estar… - dijo Ranma mientras sonreía. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa, y le volvió a abrazar. Pero de repente, como si fuera de aire, se desvaneció. Ranma empezó a ponerse histérico. Todo había desaparecido. Y Akane también. Y no quería eso. Ya no.

- ¡Shampoo¡¿Me oyes! – gritó al cielo Ranma - ¡Quiero abortar¡¿Me escuchas¡Quiero anularlo¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto¡No quiero olvidar a Akane¡Anúlalo¡No quiero más¡Por favor! -

Fin del Capítulo 3

Terminado a las 03:36 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 7

Tazas de Café servidos: 1

Cosas que nunca pensé que haría e hice hoy: Pues, como un amigo, que suele ayudarme cuando ruedo mis cortometrajes, está haciendo uno, no podía negarme. No solo me pidió salir delante de una cámara (cosa que detesto) sino que me pidió que hiciera de zombi. En medio del campo, pintado de verde, me pase la tarde; junto a vísceras de cerdos y otros amigos. Media hora desmaquillándome….

NdA: Hola, al habla H.Batto, ahora como muerto viviente también (aunque ya pasó). Estamos por la mitad del fanfiction. El ritmo es muy rápido, así que recomiendo que le echéis una revisada a los anteriores, para ir situándoos. Digo esto, porque además, si el ritmo era algo acelerado, a partir de este capítulo lo será más. Peor a la vez, será más familiar, porque empezarán lo recuerdos que salieron en el manga. Así que, un giro de guión y un cambio de ritmo al mitad del fic, a la vez que un acercamiento más real a los personajes y a las vivencias que tuvieron en el manga. Espero que os esté gustando.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

H.Battosai


	5. Un Lugar al que no Pertenezco

"**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 4: Un Lugar al que no Pertenezco**

- ¡Shampoo! ¡¿Me oyes! Te… ¡Te haré una señal! – Gritaba Ranma en medio de la nada. Cerró los ojos y pensó. Pensó en una señal mental, algo para advertir que no quería seguir. Pero no lo consiguió. Miró a todas partes, y nada era diferente.

- Mierda… - susurró en voz alta. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor – Mierda, mierda, mierda… - Realmente la primera reacción que tuvo es pedir que lo detuvieran de fuera, pero no podía. Era evidente. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

- ¡Ranma! – Se oyó una voz. Ranma se giró para ver a Akane. Pero todo había cambiado. Estaban en una estación de trenes.

- Akane – volvió a mirarse. Llevaban maletas – ¿Que cojones…? -

- Nos vamos a vivir juntos Ranma, hemos dejado la casa de mi padre – Respondió Akane. Era verdad, el día en que se confesó a Akane se habían ido a vivir solos.

- ¡Akane vamos! – gritó Ranma mientras le agarraba el brazo – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –

- ¡¿Pero que pasa! –

- ¡Voy a detener esto! – grito mientras jalaba de Akane. Iban corriendo rumbo ala salida de la estación, pero Ranma se detuvo. La gente empezaba a desaparecer.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Por aquí no! – giró rápidamente y se dirigió a otra salida. Akane intentaba correr tan rápido como él, mientras la gente desaparecía. Ranma bajó las escaleras al segundo piso de la estación de trenes.

Pero al bajar, llegaron al instituto Furikan. Estaban en las escaleras principales. Ranma miró a su alrededor. Era el día de graduación. Akane, aún de su mano, llevaba el uniforme de gala. Al igual que él. Tenían diplomas en las manos.

- ¡No! ¡Aquí tampoco es! – masculló Ranma mientras salía corriendo sin soltar a Akane.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que pasa? - Pregunto Akane. En el patio todos sus amigos vestían de forma idéntica y reían, mostrando sus diplomas y hablando.

- Te están borrando Akane, y no pienso dejar que lo hagan… - Murmuró Ranma mientras salía del instituto corriendo.

Nada más salir, llegaron a un banquete. Un banquete donde todos se peleaban. Era la boda fallida.

- ¡Mira, mira Ranma! – Grito Akane. Ranma no había soltado su mano aún – Llevamos trajes de novios – Dijo. Y era verdad. Akane lucía su traje de novia blanco, mientras el vestía el esmoquin. La sala era un revuelo enorme, mientras prometidas y pretendientes se peleaban entre sí. Pero no era el momento. No había tiempo para eso. Solo era un recuerdo.

- ¡Por aquí! – Y Ranma volvió a emprender la marcha, hacia los vestíbulos. Akane se subía su vestido como podía para no pisárselo. La pareja esquivaron ataques y golpearon a mas de uno que se lanzaba contra ellos. Todo para llegar a la puerta de salida.

Ranma se desesperó, porque volvieron a encontrarse en otro recuerdo. Una cascada y una montaña. Akane en sus brazos y él con lágrimas en los ojos. Era el Monte Fenix, en China. Estaban al final de la batalla de Jusenkyo.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó Ranma. Akane abrió los ojos.

- Ranma… estoy bien… -

- ¡No es eso! –

- ¡¿Cómo que no es eso! – Akane se enfado mientras se separaba de él.

- No… digo… me alegro de que estés bien. ¡Pero este no es el recuerdo al que quiero llegar! –

- ¡¿Pero de qué hablas! – preguntó Akane, mientras Ranma le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Mierda… - Sin contestar a Akane, Ranma se agachó y susurró, con los ojos cerrados – Era una sala, una consulta. Estaba el aparato ese grande, y Shampoo, y el otro médico… -Ranma seguía arrastrándose por el suelo, con los ojos cerrados mientras susurraba - Me dijeron que debía recordar según los objetos… me dijeron… –

- No te preocupes en decir nada Ranma. Tú únicamente ten en mente los recuerdos que te traen los objetos – se oyó la voz de Shampoo. Ranma abrió los ojos rápidamente, para darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en la consulta. La consulta de Shampoo, en la sala donde creaban el mapa mental a base de sus recuerdos.

- ¡Akane! ¡Ya lo…! – Pero Akane ya no estaba. Solo él, y las personas que en su recuerdo de esa situación estaban.

- ¡Shampoo! – Ranma tomó de los hombros a la chica – ¡Tienes que detener esto! – Shampoo, que hasta ese entonces miraba como se creaba el mapa en l pantalla del ordenador, miró a Ranma.

- No puedo Ranma. Soy un recuerdo. No puedo hacer nada. Soy un producto de tu mente, ¿verdad Matsui? – Preguntó Shampoo a su ayudante.

- Claro, señora… - Respondió este. Ranma miró de nuevo la escena. Estaban Shampoo y el tal Matsui trabajando, mientras el estaba mirando objetos en la extraña silla. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿Espera, como has dicho que te llamabas? – preguntó al chico.

- Matsui… -

- Reconozco tu voz… ¡Eres tú! – gritó Ranma mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Shampoo le detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa! – pregunto la doctora china.

- ¡Es él! ¡Es él el que ha engañado a Akane! ¡Se la ha ligado usando mis recuerdos y los de Akane! ¡Está robándome a mi novia usando mi identidad! – gritaba Ranma, mientras era agarrado por Shampoo. Y así el recuerdo empezó a desaparecer.

En ese momento, Akane y Matsui se encontraban en la parte más alta de la escuela Furikan. Encima del reloj. Akane seguía algo nerviosa, pero al estar ahí, se sentía algo más tranquila. No sabía porqué. Le gustaba ese sitio.

- Te amo Akane. Al fin te lo he dicho. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se que aquí es donde quiero estar… - Dijo Matsui, en un elenco de valor y falta de originalidad. Akane se sorprendió de esa frase. Había algo muy extraño. Algo le dolía por esa frase. Algo que no podía recordar. Y no lo soportaba

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Grito Akane, mientras se ponía de pié. Matsui se sobresaltó.

- ¿Que pasa? –

- ¡Vámonos! – Gritó Akane mientras bajaba del tejado.

Ranma, en su mente, y no sabía que hacer. Paseaba con Akane, de vuelta a casa. Fue cuando la fue a buscar a Ryukenzawa. Habían terminado de ayudar a Shinozuke, y volvían caminando, de la mano. Fue la primera vez, que iban de la mano.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – se quejó Ranma. Akane le miró.

- ¿El qué? –

- Esto… lo de la memoria…-

- No entiendo lo que dices Ranma… -

- ¡Joder! – Ranma soltó a Akane y se giró hacia ella - ¡Te están borrando de mi mente! ¡Hay unos tipos en mi habitación que te borran de mis recuerdos! ¡¿Por qué crees que estamos recorriendo mis recuerdos! –

- ¡¿Pero por qué! – Al oír la pregunta, Ranma se rasco la cabeza.

- Bueno… verás…. contraté a Shampoo para que te hicieran borrar de mi cerebro…. –

- ¡¿Y por qué hiciste eso! – Gritó Akane desesperada.

- No sé… ¡No se! ¡Pero tu lo hiciste primero! ¡Tú no te acuerdas de mí! ¡Fue culpa tuya! –

- ¡¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer! –

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga! – Ranma estaba algo desesperado, ante la imposibilidad de hacer nada - ¡Estoy durmiendo! ¡Se supone que te borran cuando duermo, y por la mañana ya no te recuerdo! –

- Entonces despiértate… - sugirió Akane. El sol empezaba a ponerse en el sendero que llevaba hasta la aldea.

- ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido! – Dijo Ranma con evidente ironía – Me he drogado para no poder despertarme ¡Pero da igual! ¡Simplemente lo hago y se acabó! No te fastidia… -

- ¡Si vas a quejarte de todas mis ideas, pues ya no te ayudo! – gritó Akane, mientras se enfadaba y aligeraba el paso, alejándose de Ranma. El chico miró como se alejaba, e hizo un gesto de enfado, mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

- ¡¿Quieres que lo intente! ¡Lo intentaré! – Y usando sus dedos, Ranma forzó sus párpados, para mantener los ojos abiertos todo el rato - ¡Mira Akane, me estoy despertando! ¡Me despierto! La, la, la… - Pero en ese momento, la imagen de Akane mirándolo enfadada junto al atardecer de Ryuzekawa cambió, por la imagen de su habitación. Miró un momento, y vio a Mousse y a Shinobu en ella, jugando.

- ¡¿Pero qué…! – Ranma apartó sus manos de sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza.

- ¿Qué a pasado? – preguntó Akane. Ranma la miró y comprobó que estaba de nuevo en el recuerdo.

- Me… me he despertado – Ranma se levantó lentamente – No, bueno, he abierto los ojos. Estaban Mousse y la secretaria de la consulta de Shampoo en mi habitación… -

- ¡Vez que tenían razón! –

- Si, pero… no podía moverme, mi cuerpo esta dormido… - Contestó Ranma a la alegría de Akane. Finalmente, la chica bajó la cabeza.

- Siento que por algo que hice tengas que pasar por esto… Siento ser tan impulsiva… - Al oír esto, Ranma sonrió.

- No te preocupes… eso también me gusta de ti – dijo, mientras la besaba.

Ranma volvió a otro recuerdo anterior junto Akane. Esta vez estaban en la competición de "Los baños termales".

- Mierda… - Se quejó Ranma. Y es que ciertamente, habían acabado en la parte del recuerdo que más detestaba. Cuando tanto él como Akane estaban sumergidos en las arenas movedizas. Recordó que habían empezado la competición separados, pero acabaron juntos. Juntos y atrapados.

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó, al sentir como Ryoga y Ukyo le pisaban la cabeza para pasar la prueba.

- ¿No hemos pisado algo? - Preguntó Ryoga a Ukyo mientras se alejaban.

- ¡Insensatos! ¡Que sepáis que acabareis juntos! – le grito Ranma, mientras ideaba algo para salir de ahí.

-Espera Ranma…- Dijo Akane deteniéndolo – Intentemos analizar esto –

- ¿El qué? –

- Esto es un recuerdo de mí. El recuerdo de cómo por tu culpa acabamos perdiendo tiempo en unas arenas movedizas en la competición de "Los baños termales" –

- ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? – Se quejo el chico de la trenza.

- Los tipos que borran los recuerdos acabaran viniendo aquí, para borrarlo, porque es un recuerdo de mí. Así que… ¡Debemos salir de los recuerdos que tienen que ver conmigo! –

- ¿Qué? –

- Tienes que llevarme a un recuerdo que no tenga que ver conmigo. Y allí escondernos hasta que amanezcas y te despiertes – Sugirió Akane. Ranma se rascó el mentón y suspiró.

- Es que… no recuerdo nada en el que no salgas… - Dijo el chico sonrojado.

- Eso es muy bonito… – respondió Akane sonriendo – Pero esfuérzate…. – finalizó. Ranma cerró los ojos y meditó en sus pensamientos. Debía haber algo, algún atisbo de algo que no tenga que ver con Akane, pero no lo tenía muy en mente.

- Crash, crosh, crash, crosh… - Susurraba Ranma en medio de sus pensamientos. Akane, para ayudarle también lo hizo. El "crash, crosh", se repetía en la soledad de las arenas movedizas, como una canción cantada por los dos. Y poco a poco estas, fueron desapareciendo las arenas, y empezaba a tocar tierra húmeda. Comenzaron a brotar árboles de todas partes, hasta que se comieron toda la decoración. La lluvia empezó a caer sin sentido alguno, y Akane, sin dejar de repetir los sonidos que emitía Ranma usó su chaqueta para taparse. En el cielo había nubes oscuras, de las cuales la lluvia caía.

- ¡Lo conseguimos Ranma! – Dijo Akane al ver como el lugar cambiaba a un frondoso bosque. Ranma seguía con sus sonidos, mientras visualizaba poco a poco, una imagen. La imagen de dos hombres. Y de él, que saltaba de charco en charco, mientras les seguía. "Crash, Crosh" decía, imitando el sonido de sus pies al romper las tranquilas agua. Si, ya se acordaba, era un juego de niños.

Y en la habitación, mientras Mousse y Shinobu se divertían, el ordenador dejó de borrar. Esto sobresaltó a los dos chicos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Shinobu, al ver que Mousse se iba de su lado rápidamente.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ha dejado de borrar! – grito al ver la pantalla. Shinobu se acercó a él.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? –

- No lo se… Parece que se ha salido del mapa – Mousse se rascó la cabeza – Mierda… ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? –

- Tendremos que arreglarlo ¿no? – Shinobu se asustaba un poco, al ver la situación, y su clara culpa de que esto hubiese acabado así - Imagina que se despierta… ¡Estaría a "medio cocinar"! ¡Sería peligroso! –

- ¡Ya lo sé! No me agobies…. – Mousse empezó a revisar los datos del proceso.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos! – Shinobu estaba histérica.

- Tendré que llamar a la doctora –

- ¿A la señorita Shampoo? ¿Estás loco? – Shinobu, al ver que Mousse tomaba el teléfono, intentó detenerlo – Nos matará como se entere de lo que a pasado –

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? –

- ¡Nos despedirá! ¡No quiero que la llames! –

- ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡Está a "medio cocer"! ¡No podemos dejar que se despierte así! –

- ¡No quiero que llames a Shampoo! –

- ¡¿Y que cojones se supone que hacemos! – Gritó Mousse ante su histérica compañera.

Ranma y Akane, finalmente cambiaron de recuerdo. Estaban en un bosque, en medio de la lluvia. Las nubes negras tapaban el sol, y el olor a tierra mojaba inundaban de aromas a la pareja.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Donde? – Ranma miró a Akane. Llevaba un traje verde militar, con una gorra con la estrella roja. Igual que una de las vestimentas de Ranma. Por su parte Ranma, llevaba un traje blanco de entrenamiento. Y al verse, sonrió.

- Mira Akane – dijo acercando a la chica hacia él. Juntos se dirigieron a un pequeño acantilado que había más adelante. Y pudieron ver más allá de los árboles. Akane miró ilusionada el paisaje. Las montañas verdes se alzaban, y un valle verdoso, con algunas cabañas y terreno cultivado de arroz estaban por debajo de ellas.

- Estamos en China – Explico el chico de la trenza a su prometida – Estamos en mi entrenamiento, cuando tenía 10 años… -

Fin del Capítulo 4

Terminado a las 3:07 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 7

Tazas de Café servidos: 3

Frases de ayer y hoy dichas por personas conocidas, en claro estado etílico: "Todos sabemos que Cutie Honey era muy puta"

NdA: Bueno otro capítulo, y más que contar. Como recomendé en el capítulo anterior, es más fácil seguir el ritmo se pegáis un pequeño repaso al capítulo anterior antes de seguir con el siguiente. Además, quiero aclarar, para mayor comprensión (aunque es evidente) que la Akane real no es la misma que la Akane del recuerdo de Ranma. Quizás el cambio de comportamiento a confundido a algunos, pero he intentado explicar lo mejor posible el cambio entre realidad-mente de Ranma. Lo que pasa fuera de la mente de Ranma es importante también, así que intentad leer el fic prestando atención a cada detalle (como por ejemplo, el comportamiento de Akane al no sospechar que Matsui esta copiando a Ranma)

Gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo capítulo

H.Battosai


	6. Lo Profundo de tu Humillación

"**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 5: Lo profundo de tu humillación**

Shampoo, en su casa, fue despertado por una llamada. Si quito un poco las legañas y miró el reloj. Eran las 4 de la madrugada.

- ¿Diga? – Preguntó.

- Esto… Buenas noches señorita… - Shampoo escucho la voz, y por el sueño, tardó un poco en reconocerla.

- ¿Mousse¿Que pasa? –

- Verá… bueno… es que ha surgido un problema… con Saotome… -

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –

- Al parecer… no se como, se ha salido del mapa –

- ¿Se ha salido del mapa? -

- El ordenador ha dejado de borrar… -

- ¿Has mirado los registros? –

- Si pero no ha pasado nada relevante, es como si de repente, el siguiente recuerdo no estuviese ahí –

- ¿Has intentado retomar el camino desde algún punto más concreto? – Shampoo, al ver el problema, empezó a levantar y despejarse, mientras hablaba. Por alguna extraña razón, se esperaba esto.

- Si, pero esta parado, no le encuentro explicación. Necesito instrucciones mas precisas… - Mousse miraba nervioso como Shinobu, su acompañante, le miraba con malos ojos. Finalmente escuchó un suspiro en el auricular.

- De acuerdo, creo saber lo que pasa. No te muevas de ahí. Voy para allá -.Y diciendo esto, Shampoo colgó el teléfono.

En su recuerdo, Ranma caminaba vestido con su kimono blanco de entrenamiento. Tenía 10 años. Akane caminaba a su lado, y su padre un poco adelantado de ellos.

- Ranma, estas monísimo – Akane, sonriendo,

- Akane, tienes que ponerte en frente de la fila – Ranma observaba a Akane con la ropa que llevaba.

- ¿Quién se supone que soy? – pregunto la chica.

- ¿Es que no te ves? Eres el guía de Jusenkyo – Al escuchar esto, Akane se miró a si misma. Llevaba un traje militar verde, y la gorra con la estrella roja comunista en la cabeza – El guía siempre iba delante y nos explicaba las cosas –

- Tranquilízate Ranma, es un recuerdo, no va a pasar nada… -

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilicé! –

- Nos hemos escondido ¿no? Solo queda esperar… -

- No es que…. ¡Joder¡Tu ya tienes novio, no va a servir para nada! –

- Que dice? – Akane caminaba junto al pequeño Ranma, cuando este se detiene.

- ¡Es verdad! – Ranma esta histérico – Un tipo, de los que borran la memoria, me esta robando la personalidad, y te ha enamorado con eso. ¡Todas las cosas que les dimos en la consulta, las está utilizando para seducirte! –

- Vaya… ¿y como es? – preguntó Akane.

- ¿Cómo que como es? Snif… Ya veo que te importa… Snif… poco – Ranma se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar. Akane lo miró sorprendidísima. Y empezó a reírse un poco.

- Por dios Ranma¿vas a hacer una escenita por solo una pregunta? – Akane seguía riéndose, mientras Ranma lloraba y pateaba el suelo.

- ¡Soy un crío! Snif… ¿Que cojones quieres que haga! –

- Ja, ja, ja… Lo que eres es un crío mal hablado – Akane seguía riéndose, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y camina con él.

Akane conducía mientras lloraba, y Matsui la miraba de reojo. Algo no iba bien. A Akane las cosas le parecían confusas, y sentía que había perdido algo, o que lo estaba perdiendo. Y no podía dejar de llorar, le dolía mucho.

- Akane, no se que pasa… pero… - Matsui intentaba tranquilizarla un poco. Pero Akane no parecía estar por la labor.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó a su novio, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

- Sabes que si pasa algo me lo puedes contar… -

- ¡Cállate! –

- Junto lo podremos solucionar. Sabes que eres mi tesoro, mi pequeña marimacho y… - Al escuchar esto, Akane se sorprendió. Dejó de mirar la carretera y se giró con estupefacción a su novio.

- ¿Qué has dicho! – le gritó.

- Lo siento, no lo decía como ofensa… - Matsui intentaba explicarse, cuando vio que Akane rompía a llorar más fuerte que antes. Y ni ella sabía porque. Pero la palabra "marimacho", sentía que no le hacía daño, sino que un millón de sentimientos la acompañaban. Millones de sentimientos que sentía que se perdían.

Shinobu y Mousse, en la habitación, ordenaban todo lo más rápido posible. Mousse con una sonrisita, y Shinobu con una cara de enfado bastante descarada. Para ella, si hubiese podido evitar esto lo habría hecho.

- Nos va a matar… Nos va a matar… - Susurraba mientras intentaba agilizar la recogida de objetos y comidas.

- No va ha ser para tanto… - Mousse intentaba acicalarse, a la vez que ordenaba – nos mataría si no la hubiésemos llamado por un problema semejante… -

- Mousse, tu no sabes ni la mitad… - Justo cuando Shinobu iba a tirarle una almohada a su compañero, sonó el timbre. Hubo silencio general. La chica se arregló un poco el pelo, mientras se decidía ha abrir. Y lo que dios quiera.

- ¿Shinobu? – Dijo Shampoo nada más abrir la puerta. Shinobu intentó poner la cara más profesional que pudo.

- Gracias por venir – dijo mientras Shampoo entraba a la apartamento – Esto… Mousse me llamó y decidí venir a ver que pasaba… es que… me dijo que estaba solo – La secretaria sintió como Shampoo la ignoraba un poco y se dirigía a la habitación, mientras ella la seguía.

- Mousse… - Al entrar al cuarto, Mousse se puse de pié y firme, como si un sargento viniera a hacer una inspección – ¿Donde esta Matsui? –

- Dijo… Que le surgió un problema. Así que se fue. No creía que fuera necesario que estuviese, porque todo estaba ya instalado… - Mousse intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo ante una Shampoo extrañada. Sin embargo esta, al ver a Ranma, se acordó de porque había venido.

- ¿ha habido alguna novedad desde que me llamaste por teléfono? – preguntó Shampoo, mientras se sentaba al ordenador, y miraba los programas.

- No. Ninguna – Mousse con cuidado, se acercó a ella, para mirar juntos la pantalla.

- ¿Cuándo pasó? –

- Hace una media hora. Estaba con el "automático" y de repente, dejó de borrar. –

- ¿Y que dicen los registro? –

- Se ha detenido como si ya no hubiese más que borrar… - Shinobu, al seguir sintiéndose ignorada, contestó a la pregunta, lo más seriamente posible. Shampoo la miró un momento, con cara de circunstancia, y a continuación empezó a pulsar en el teclado. Se había puesto en acción.

Ranma en su recuerdo, se bañaba junto a su padre y Akane en unos baños termales. Se le había pasado ya las preocupaciones, y disfrutaba del momento. Akane sonreía al verle tan contento, mientras le lavaba la espada. Como Ranma tenía la edad de 10 años, le resultaba bastante fácil.

- ¿Ya se te pasó el enfado? – le preguntó. Ranma solo sonreía.

- Me encantaban los baños termales. Era lo mejor. Como íbamos a todos sitios caminando, siempre deseaba llegar a uno para descansar – Ranma empezó a hacer burbujas con su toalla.

- Bueno ahora también te gustan… -

- Pero más por necesidad. Por lo de la maldición. De pequeño era por gozar del baño – contestó, mientras hundía de nuevo la toalla para sacar más burbujas. Sin embargo, las burbujas empezaron a ser cada vez más grandes. Esto extraño a la pareja.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – Akane no pudo terminar la frase, cuando se oyó el clásico sonido del tapón de una bañera cuando es quitado. Un remolino se formó en el estanque, como si toda el agua fuera a parar a la tubería de desagüe, cual ducha.

- ¡Akane! – gritó Ranma al ver como su pareja y él, eran tragados por el remolino.

- Lo tengo – dijo Shampoo en la habitación, ante el asombro de Mousse y Shinobu.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó el chico.

- Parece que estaba en un recuerdo fuera del recorrido. Un recuerdo que no tenía que ser borrado – Shampoo se rascaba la barbilla mirando la pantalla. Parecía que todo volvía la normalidad.

- ¿Y como hizo eso? – Shinobu miró junto a Shampoo la pantalla. Esta última, finalmente se giró para mirar a Ranma dormido.

- No lo sé. La pregunta es si lo hizo por propia voluntad… - finalizó la doctora.

Akane estaba sentada encima de Ranma, medio desnuda, mientras este estaba sobre un banco del parque recién pintado. Fue el final de la batalla contra el "traje luchador". Ranma miró su cuerpo y se movió un poco, sintiendo como la pintura se le pegaba a la ropa.

- ¿Estas incomodo? – preguntó Akane.

- No te preocupes… -dijo Ranma. Recordaba haber dicho eso. Recordaba que no tenía ganas de decir nada más.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Akane miraba la cara de enfado de Ranma. Suspiro por parte de él.

- Pues nada… - El chico calló un momento al ver como veía todo borroso. Se giró a Akane y vió como también se emborronaba. Y sin pesarlo la abrazó.

- ¡Akane! – gritó. Esta volvió a ser visible perfectamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ranma miró su cara de dudo, y dio un suspiró de Alivio.

- Menos mal… - Se levantó y aún con Akane en brazos, empezó a correr – ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! –

- ¿Pero que…? –

- ¡Nos han descubierto¡Hay que volver a esconderse! – Dijo mientras seguía corriendo por el parque. Vio una tienda de campaña en una de las parcela y se detuvo. Parecía que estuvieran en otro recuerdo. No recordaba que Ryoga estuviese allí ese día.

- ¿Dónde nos llevas Ranma? – preguntó Akane. Ranma la miró y vio como estaba vestida de con un traje tradicional. Y el, en forma de chica, también. Todo su alrededor se había convertido en el festival del barrio.

- Es él día que aprendí la técnica de… - Akane, ya en el suelo, le tapó la boca.

- ¡Tenemos que ocultarnos Ranma¡Viajar por recuerdos no los despistará! –

- ¡Pero ya viste que nos encontraron¡No sirve! –

- Pero es porque nos ocultaste en un recuerdo feliz. Algo que tienes en mente – Akane le agarró de las mano mientras se las agitaba - ¡Tienes que ocultarnos en un lugar profundo de tu mente¡Tienes que ocultarnos en tu humillación¡En esas cosas que no quieres recordar! –

Shampoo se preparaba para irse de nuevo a dormir. Le parecía curioso lo que había pasado, pero no tenía mente para estar pensando a estas horas. Shinobu la acompañó a la puerta.

- Intentad acabar rápido. Y si hay algún problema, llamadme – Ordenó bostezando, mientras Shinobu afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Descuide –

- ¡Shampoo! – gritó Mousse desde la habitación. Las dos chicas se alteraron y miraron a ver que pasaba. Mousse se rascaba la cabeza cabizbajo – Lo ha vuelto a hacer… - finalizó. Shampoo suspiró, y se quito la chaqueta, para volver al ordenador.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó Mousse, mientras dejaba sitio para que Shampoo se sentara. La máquina había vuelto a parar de borrar.

Akane miraba como Ranma estaba de piedra. La escena que habían presenciado. Mikado Sanzenin acababa de besar a Ranma en forma femenina, marchándose nada más hacerlo.

- Vaya… - Akane seguí sorprendida, cuando Ranma se da la vuelta y la mira con ojos llorosos. Akane se quedó muda un momento, hasta que empezó a sonreír. Y a aguantarse la risa.

- ¡No te rías! – le gritó Ranma, justo antes de que Akane estallara de risa - ¡No sabes lo mal que me sentó¡Era mi primer beso! –

- Ja, ja, ja, lo… lo siento… es que… a sido tan patético… - Akane se apoyaba en la pared y se agarraba el estómago entre carcajadas –

- ¡A mi tampoco me gusta! – gritaba Ranma entre sollozos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Akane se había caído. La pared en la que se apoyaba había desaparecido. Sin tiempo para secarse las lágrimas, Ranma levantó a Akane y salieron por el hueco de la pared desaparecida.

- Mierda… han vuelto a encontrarnos –

Mousse y Shinobu miraban como Shampoo accionaba botones en e teclado rápidamente, frente al ordenador. Era toda una experta, y se dejaba ver.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Shinobu. Shampoo siguió callado unos segundos, hasta que dejó de teclear.

- Lo he vuelto a encontrar. Estaba en un recuerdo oculto –

- Parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos… -susurró Mousse. Shampoo lo miró un momento, y observó a Ranma dormido.

- No te preocupes, solo son complicaciones que se pueden resolver – el rostro apacible de Ranma, hacía divagar a Shampoo – Lo siento Ranma. Puedes huir, pero no esconderte… -

Ranma y Akane corrían sin mirar atrás, sin saber donde estaban. Y a Ranma no le importaba. Solo quería detener esto. Sintió como empezaba a llover, y como sus pies, emitían un chapoteo cada vez que pisaba.

- Mira Ranma, estamos en Nerima – Akane veía como las habituales casa de su barrio de juventud, estaban ahí. Ranma también observó. Estaban en Nerima, en un día de lluvia. Sin embargo, también vio algo que lo desconcertó. Era un panda corriendo delante de ella.

- Que bonito esta todo… - Pero estas palabra de Akane no ayudaron a detener lo que sentía Ranma. El miedo que tenía. Porque sabía perfectamente en que recuerdo estaban.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – gritó dando la media vuelta.

- ¿Porqué? Estamos cerca de la casa de papá… -

- ¡Déjalo¡Vamos rápido¡Esto es peligroso! – gritaba Ranma mientras tiraba de Akane.

Fin del Capítulo 5

Terminado a las 3:27 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 15

Tazas de Café servidos: 1 ("A mi me daban 2", XD)

En el próximo capítulo: Shampoo ha entrado en acción. Akane está muy confundida y no sabe lo que siente, mientras Matsui ve que la pierde. Shinobu se siente incomoda con la presencia de Shampoo, y Mousse parece disfrutarlo. Y Ranma, arrepentido, se le acaban las ideas, el tiempo y los recuerdos. Secretos se desvelarán, sentimientos se confrontarán, y confesiones saldrán a la luz en el acto final de "Eterno Resplandor de una Mente Sin Recuerdo": "Capítulo 6: Finjamos una despedida". ¡Preparaos para la conclusión¡Próximamente en sus monitores! (Joe, que bien me ha queda'o. ¿Ha que dan ganas de leerlo? XDD)

NdA¡H.Battosai esperando órdenes, cambio! No, no queda un capítulo. Queda un capítulo y el epílogo. Los dos igual de importantes. Así que no os hagáis ilusiones XDD. Espero de veras que sigáis el fic hasta su conclusión, que ya queda menos. También espero que todas las dudas que os surjan sigan sin respuesta, porque sino no tendría tanta gracia XDD. Sin mucho más que decir (mas bien guardándome cosas para las notas finales) me despido.

Gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo capítulo ¡Cambio y corto!

H.Battosai


	7. Finjamos una Despedida

"**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 6: Finjamos una Despedida**

- Bueno… - Shinobu miró a sus compañeros en la habitación – Voy a por algo de comer… - Dijo esperando respuesta. Shampoo, que aun estaba metida en el ordenador, sin dejar de observar el proceso ni un segundo. Mousse por su parte solo la miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras jugaba con su pie derecho, dando toquecitos al suelo. Shinobu miró un momento es pie, con su claro síntoma de nerviosismo. Y se fue lo más silenciosamente posible. El pequeño sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, dio a Mousse su un punto de reflexión. Miró a Ranma como, tumbado en su cama, borraba sus recuerdos por su propio consentimiento.

- Agradezco mucho, que haya venido… - dijo el chico de las gafas, intentando empezar alguna conversación. Shampoo, a oír su voz, dejó su obsesiva prestación de atención hacia su trabajo.

- No ocurre nada. En este tipo de situaciones, creo que es lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy la responsable… - contestó.

- Aún así, llamarla a estas horas… -

- No te preocupes… -finalizó Shampoo, de vuelta a montar su guardia delante del monitor. Los datos del proceso subían como créditos de una película delante suyo, mientras el tanto por ciento de lo que aun quedaba por borrar, bajaban poco a poco.

- ¿Alguna vez, ha pensado como se sentiría sin recordar algo que ha sucedido? – volvió a preguntar su trabajador.

- No hace falta Mousse, yo cree este procedimiento, se como se sienten – Shampoo esta vez no dejo de lado sus quehaceres y se dedico a contestar sin mucha atención.

- No a nivel técnico. Me refiero a nivel real… A como, de la noche a la mañana, hayas olvidado algo que quizás nunca pensaste olvidar –

- Bueno, si esta siguiendo el tratamiento, supongo que el paciente "si lo llego a pensar" –

- ¿Pero no es, lo que esta haciendo Ranma, un síndrome que ya no es su voluntad que esto siga adelante? Esta huyendo cada vez que se intenta borrar algún recuerdo –

- Aun no sabemos si es eso, o simplemente una defensa creada por su mente hacia el proceso. Y aun así sabes que es imposible pararlo ahora. No entendería muchas cosas de las que… - Shampoo, intentando sacar paciencia de donde podía, intentaba no girarse ante Mousse. Ya de por si, quedarse a solas con él, le era una mala señal.

- No me refiero a eso… - Contestó Mousse, antes de empezar con su explicación.

Ranma, en sus recuerdos, vivía el momento en donde Akane le picaba en su orgullo, diciéndole que no tendría valor para besarla. Fue tiempo después del "patético" beso que recibió de Sanzenin. Por alguna extraña situación, en medio del dojo, se vio sentado delante de Akane, mientras ella esperaba con los ojos cerrados. Estaban solo, y aunque recordaba que realmente les espiaban, en ese momento, llegó a pensar que podría hacerlo.

- No me refiero a eso… - Escuchó Ranma. Era un eco de la voz de Mousse, que inundaba el recinto – …En una película se narró una vez, los problemas amorosos que había entre una pequeña extraterrestre y un ser humano, y la gran negativa que tenía este último, de confesarle sus sentimientos. Todo el mundo lo sabía, y tenía más que claro, que él la quería, sin embargo, este siempre lo negaba. Tanto fue así, que llego el momento en que, la extraterrestre amenazó no solo a el chico, sino a todos sus conocidos, que les borraría la memoria, si este no le decía un "te quiero", al menos, una vez, en menos de diez días… – La voz de Mousse silenciaba todo al alrededor. Y Ranma, con atención y nostalgia la escuchaba, sin dejar de observar a una Akane delante de él. Con los ojos cerrados y esperando. Un beso o un "te quiero". Algo tan fácil y que habría solucionado tanto en solo un momento.

- Pero los días pasaban, y el chico se seguía negando. Y poco a poco, todo el mundo, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era, y de las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban. Y al amanecer del último día, uno de sus amigos dijo al resto del grupo: "Recordad esto. Os quiero. Aunque al anochecer os olvide a todos, quería decíroslo. Quería que supierais lo importante que habéis sido para mi y el cariño que os tengo a todos."… - Finalizó Mousse. Ranma finalmente, sin dejar de mirar a Akane, bajó su rostro, sin saber que decir. O simplemente, sin fuerzas para poder decir nada.

- Vaya, no me suena la película… - dijo Shampoo, sonriendo un poco.

- Es una película bastante entretenida… - contestó Mousse, mientras se acercaba para mirar mar de cerca el monitor.

- Por lo menos se, que te interesa este trabajo. Así estoy segura… - Pero Shampoo se detuvo en su habla. O mejor dicho la detuvo Mousse, por un beso inesperado que recibió de este. El instante de unión de labios, duró hasta que Mousse se separó. Y ante la cara de asombro de Shampoo, se alejó rápidamente de ella.

- Yo… lo siento… - Susurró el chico, mientras Shampoo se ponía de pié – Pero… no me arrepiento… -

- Espera Mousse… -

- Estoy enamorado de usted, Shampoo… Y es algo que… - El caer de platos es esta vez, el que rompe la conversación. Mousse, alterado, se giró rápidamente, para ver a una recién entrada Shinobu, y como toda la comida que había ido a buscar, estaba ahora tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Shinobu! ¡No es lo que parece! – gritaba Shampoo, al ver como la chica agarraba sus cosas.

- A mi no me des explicaciones, sabía que volvería a pasar y que al final no serviría para nada… - dijo la secretaria, sin la mínima duda de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Serviría para nada? – preguntó Mousse. Shinobu se frenó al oír a Mousse. Shampoo también se detuvo. Ante la situación que, evidentemente, se le había escapado de las manos.

- ¿Aún no se lo has explicado? – Shinobu, sintió como, sin querer había adelantando acontecimientos, cosa que podría resultar fatal.

- ¿Explicarme qué? – Mousse dudoso, volvía a interrogar a las chicas, mientras que Shampoo se frotaba el pelo buscando las palabras.

- Mousse… tranquilízate y escúchame…. Tu ya estuviste enamorado de mí. Lo estuviste desde hace mucho tiempo. Fueron años…- Shampoo intentaba explicarse lo más correctamente posible, mientras veía que Mousse se alteraba.

- ¡¿Me borrasteis la memoria?! –

- Mousse, escucha… yo no podía corresponderte. Shinobu te quería y te quiere… solo así podíamos… -

- ¡¿Habéis estado todo este tiempo actuando?! – Mousse, mientras agarraba sus cosas, se alejaba de las dos chicas, rumbo a la puerta. Sentía que no podía ni tocarlas.

- Solo así podíamos empezar nuestra relación… - Shinobu, anteponiéndose a Shampoo, se intentó acercar al chico – Decidiste hacer el tratamiento, porque necesitabas olvidarte de ella…. – Mousse seguía en un estado de incertidumbre, mientras se alejaba de Shinobu, que intentaba agarrarle de las manos. Finalmente, con desespero, se marchó corriendo de la habitación, ante la mirada incrédula de Shinobu. La dos chicas se miraron, mientras Shampoo, bajaba la cabeza, y volvía a su sitio.

- Tengo, que terminar esto… ya casi es de día… - dijo Shampoo, volviendo a su postura de trabajo, sabiendo de la mirada de desprecio que debía de recibir de parte de Shinobu.

- Eres un monstruo… - Shinobu se hartó de ese lugar, y salió corriendo detrás del apartamento.

Ranma había llega a un recuerdo, muy importante par él. Aunque había llegado justo en un momento muy poco gratificante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Akane, aún con el pelo largo.

- La pierna… - susurró Ranma. Recordaba que después de la primera pelea con Kuno, a la salida de la consulta del Doctor Tofu, su pierna le dejo de responder. Siempre pensó que fue culpa de él. Seguramente el golpecito en la espalda que le dio este a la despedida, le había hecho algún efecto.

- Bueno… que le vamos a hacer… - Akane intentó agarrar a Ranma para cargar con él.

- ¿Pero que haces? –

- Te llevo. No puedes caminar ¿no? –

- ¿Eres tonta? Yo soy un chico, no puedo rebajarme a… - pero un manguerazo a su cuerpo por parte de Akane disipó todos los problemas.

- Entonces conviértete en chica y listos – y así, Akane cargando a Ranma, siguieron rumbo a casa. Sin embargo, Ranma sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que esta vez fue la primera vez que fuiste amable conmigo, después de presentarme en tu casa como hombre – dijo.

- Oye que yo siempre soy amable – contestó Akane.

- Pero esta vez fue la primera, que realmente supe que no me había equivocado al decidir que eras la que más me gustaba –

- ¿Y eso lo decidiste? - dijo riendo Akane. Ranma también se contagió de ello.

- Bueno, decidir no… más bien, no se como decirlo… - Dijo Ranma mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Pero se, que aunque lo negara, y tuviese dudas, inconscientemente, sabía que serías tú. Sabía que tu, serías la persona que me haría feliz – Akane se detuvo, y volvió a poner de nuevo a Ranma en el piso. Este, aun en forma de chica, se sostuvo como pudo con la pared. Los coches empezaban a desaparecer, y las farolas se oscurecían, borrando todo a su paso.

- Todo sería tan diferente, si volviésemos a empezar… -

- Recuérdame… - respondió Akane, mientras le agarraba para ayudar a sostenerlo – Recuérdame, pase lo que pase y con todas tus fuerzas. Y tal vez… podremos volver a comenzar… - Dijo, sonriendo, mientras desaparecía del recuerdo.

Mousse, no se fue a casa, como podrían haber pensado la chicas. Fue directamente a donde quería ir. Al despacho de Shampoo. Sabía que ahí encontraría las respuestas, a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Registro todas y cada unas de las carpetas, y miró cada papel, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Algo que jamás pensó que encontraría ahí. Su propia ficha. Y dentro, su propia cinta, donde estaría la entrevista que tuvo que pasar. Dudo, y sintió una extraña sensación de desconocimiento, al ver, que era él, quien hablaba. Y contaba algo que no recordaba.

- Bien Mousse, pues entonces, explica porque quieres borrar tus recuerdos sobre la persona llamada Shampoo – La cinta empezó a reproducirse, con la voz de Shampoo, interrogando.

- Bueno – La propia voz de Mousse era ahora la que se escuchaba – Yo… esto. Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Shampoo, y bueno, siempre he intentado impresionarte. Pero como nunca me tuviste en consideración… bueno, aun así, tengo la esperanza… ¡Dios! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Yo… -

- Mousse, decidimos que era lo mejor…ahora parecerá doloroso… pero… - Mousse, al oír esto de la voz de Shampoo, ya no tuvo dudas. De hecho casi no las tenía. Era del todo posible, pero ahora, estaba claro. Y estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer. Así, entre el desconsuelo, y el estado de confusión de todo, intentó hacer un último esfuerzo.

- Yo soy Ranma Saotome. Disculpen – Dijo Ranma, en forma de chica, ante Soun Tendo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Así que eres tú! – le contestó este – ¡Cuanto me alegro de que hayas venido! – Sin embargo, al poco de abrazarlo, se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenia entre sus brazos. Nabiki, apresurada, se dirigió a él, para tocarle el pecho.

- ¿Quieres… parar de una vez? – Susurró Ranma, antes de que Nabiki se diera la vuelta para decir:

- ¡Pero si es una chica! –

- Es el día en que nos conocimos – dijo Ranma en voz alta, mientras las cosas sucedían sin cambiar en nada. Como si no le escucharan – Recuerdo que tu padre se desmayó de la impresión, mientras yo me moría de vergüenza por lo que había pasado. Y por lo que tendría que pasar. Nabiki no hacia más que quejarse y tu la intentabas calmar, mientras tu padre repetía una y otra vez, que mi padre le había jurado que había tenido un niño y no una niña –

- ¿Quieres venir a ver el dojo? – Akane se le acercó – Me llamo Akane, seremos amigas ¿vale? –

- Yo no respondí, y te seguí en silencio. Me acuerdo que pensé "Vaya, que niña tan simpática". Después decidiste que podríamos tener un combate de entrenamiento. Como no quería hacerte daño, te esquive los golpes, y te di un toquecito en la cabeza. Y me reí lo más tontamente posible. No quería caerte bien. Je je je je je… –

- Ja ja ja ja ja. Eres bastante buena – Contestó Akane a la risa de Ranma, después de ver que era la clara perdedora. Después se hizo un silencio – Esto ya se acaba. Pronto desaparecerá el último recuerdo… -

- Ya lo sé – Respondió Ranma, a la vez que se miraban a la cara.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? –

- Disfrutarlo… - contestó Ranma, antes de separarse. Su padre, ya se había bañado, y lloraba silenciosamente ante su amigo, y padre de Akane, Soun Tendo. Aunque en ese entonces nadie sabía quien era, poca importancia le dieron. Kasumi se acerco a Ranma, que miraba el atardecer.

- Ve a bañarte Ranma… – le dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

- ¿Eh? No… no es necesario –

- Venga mujer, si has hecho ejerció. Estas sudada. – y convenciéndole, Ranma se dirigió al baño. Recordaba que en parte, sabía que ese momento llegaría, tarde o temprano. Y que tarde o temprano, debería explicar el porqué de sus transformaciones. Así que no lo dudo mucho. Se mojó con agua fría antes de meterse a la ducha caliente, y esperó, decidiendo con que palabras se dirigiría con su nuevo cuerpo, hacia la familia Tendo.

- Y entonces, entraste tú - Dijo Ranma en voz alta en la bañera, mientras se giraba. Ante él, tal y como la recordaba, vio a Akane desnuda. Se miraron un largo rato, antes de que Akane volviera a salir, de la misma delicada forma que entró.

- Recuerdo que esa imagen se me quedó grabada en la mente – empezó a narrar Ranma – La chica que tanto cariño me había transmitido, que tan simpática había sido conmigo, se había mostrado delante de mí, completamente desnuda. Creo que fue en ese preciso instante, que me empezaste a gustar. No como persona, sino como mujer. Aunque después gritaste y fuiste a buscar algo para pegarme – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Bueno, que esperaras que hiciera? – preguntó Akane del otro lado de la puerta. Aun no había gritado ni huido. Un leve terremoto se notaba en el piso, mientras el techo empezaba a caerse. La ducha, donde el agua caliente se desbordaba, se vaciaba.

- No se. Supongo que, si hubiese estado rápido, habría intentado detenerte y aclarar las cosas… - respondió Ranma, mientras se ponía de pié. La bañera se había roto, y empezaba a caerse al piso de abajo. Toda la pared se había desplomado, y se veía el cielo de Nerima.

- ¿Pensabas detenerme desnudo? – preguntó Akane, aún escondida en el pasillo.

- Ese era uno de los inconvenientes, je je – Ranma se rascó la cabeza, mientras vía como la pared que ocultaba el baño del pasillo, también se desmoronaba. Y allí la vio de nuevo. A Akane, tapándose con una pequeña toalla, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Y me detendrás ahora? – preguntó la chica del pelo azulado. Ranma la miraba con una cara de tristeza y resignación.

- No lo hice… - contestó. Akane también se le contagió la mirada de su prometido durante unos segundos. Pero finalmente sonrió, y se acercó al chico.

- Al menos, fijamos que no fue así… - dijo mientras le agarraba de las manos. Ranma se acerco a su cara, y la besó mientras la abrazaba, y Akane lo correspondió con otro abrazo. Y así se despidieron. Los dos desnudos, besándose en medio de un piso que se derrumbaba. Finalmente, Ranma al sentir que desaparecía, empezó a llorar, intentándolo ocultar con una sonrisa.

- Hasta siempre Akane… - y todo se oscureció.

Shampoo, ya tenía todo recogido en la habitación. De hecho, transportó todo a la furgoneta, y subió una última vez, para dejar todo más o menos ordenado. Ya todo había acabado. Se acercó a Ranma, y se arrodillo junto a él. Y lo besó levemente en los labios.

- Al menos, dame ahora lo que siempre me negaste. Como compensación a lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar esta noche – susurró. Y diciendo esto, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la salida.

- Adiós Ranma – dijo, y se marchó. Sin embargo el ruido de la puerta, despierta a Ranma, que de sopetón se levanta de la cama. Se frota la cabeza, y tambaleándose decide arreglarse para ir a trabajar. No tenía la más mínima gana de hacerlo, más encima con el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, similar a la resaca. Pero ya lo que fue el colmo, fue el encontrarse sin gasolina su coche. Eso ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Decidió que era momento de hacer una llamada.

- ¿Diga? – se escuchó en el auricular de la cabina telefónica.

- ¿Sakura? Soy yo. Hoy no puedo ir a entrenar. Estoy enfermo – Se excusó Ranma.

Fin del Capítulo 6

Terminado a las 3:27 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 10

Tazas de Café servidos: 0 (estoy enfermo, así que nada de cosas raras)

Conversaciones estúpidas que no vienen a cuento:

"¿Habéis pensado alguna vez que el nombre de Madonna suena a mandona?"

"¿A mandona?"

"Una mujer que manda mucho"

"Ya se lo que es mandona"

"Joder pues yo siempre que pienso en Madonna, pienso que debe de ser una mujer mandona. Se que no tiene sentido…"

"¿Como la vez que pensaste que Temporada de Patos era una película sueca?"

"Te dije que pensaba eso, aunque no se porque…"

"Pues lo mismo"

"No, porque aquí hay una relación fonética"

"Por esa regla de tres, mandona suena a McDonal. ¿Es por eso Royal McDonal una tía mandona?"

"Es un payaso que da miedo"

"¿Y por eso comemos en Burguer King?"

"En parte…"

"Pues que quieres que te diga. El rey de Burguer King si que da miedo. Aparece ahí de repente, con esa cabeza gigante, y con el rostro todo anamórfico."

"Pero te da una hamburguesa gratis, y eso es lo que cuenta…"

NdA: Y se acabó. Al final Ranma hace de tripas corazón, se arrepiente, y se jode. Como siempre, vamos XDD. ¿Pero que pasará después? A estas altura (no creo que nadie lea las notas antes que capitulo) sabréis que este capítulo es el enlace directo con el prólogo, así que ya tenéis lo que pasa después. Pero ¿Qué es el epílogo entonces? Creo que es evidente, así que no lo voy a decir. Pero espero que todo el mundo lo lea, que va estar muy bien. Decir también que, la película de la que habla Mousse es nada más y nada menos que "Urusei Yatsura the movie 5: Kaketsuhen (Capitulo Final)", la cual en España se tradujo como "Lamu: Chico encuentra Chica" que muchos diréis que no tiene nada que ver, pero no es verdad, esta vez se lo curraron, porque la saga final de Urusei Yatsura en el manga se llamaba así "Chico encuentra Chica", que es lo que adapta precisamente esta película. No es la mejor de Urusei Yatsura, pero era lo que quedaba por adaptar del manga. Así que Urusei Yatsura es el único manga de Rumiko Takahashi adaptado íntegramente al anime, dirigido por el no menos grande Mamoru Oshii ¡Echadle un vistazo!

Gracias por leer, y hasta el epílogo.

H.Battosai


	8. Epílogo

Akane Tendo, la mujer fácil ¿no? O eso podría parecer. Pensar que estoy divirtiéndome junto a una persona que acabo de conocer, como si ya fuésemos conocidos desde hace años, me da miedo. Pero es eso, precisamente lo que me atrae. Ranma Saotome, esa persona que parece que siempre ha estado ahí, pero que nunca me he dado cuenta de ello. Si, Nerima es pequeña, y si dos personas que siempre han vivido en el mismo barrio, mantienen una conversación, es normal que saquen cosas en común. Pero con Ranma, es diferente. No es una persona que digas "¿Vaya, como es que no nos conocíamos?" sino que, da la impresión de que si lo conozca. De hace tiempo. Sus reacciones me parecen predecibles, y totalmente reconocibles. Como si supiera como va a reaccionar a todo lo que vaya a decir. Y eso me hace sentir segura. Se que no la voy a fastidiar. Que no le entrará miedo por decir algo extraño. Que podré decir lo que yo quisiese, que no tendré que medir mis palabras, sino decirlas. Al fin y al cabo, con alguien que te puedas sentir tan libre, es con quisieses pasar San Valentín ¿no?

Así que aquí estamos, en la amanecida de San Valentín, echando gasolina al coche de Ranma, Tengo que decir, que atractivo es. Y también parece muy seguro en lo que hace. Por lo que sé, entrena en un dojo, y así se gana la vida. ¡Ah! Y algo impresionante: vivió en casa de mi padre. Nos sorprendimos mucho al saberlo. No indagamos mucho más, pero eso si que son casualidades. Quizás no nos conocimos por unos días. También estudio en el Instituto Furikan, y conoce a Ukyo y Ryoga. Vamos, que si no nos conocemos ha sido una gran casualidad. ¿O será maldita casualidad?

- Ya está – me dice, mientras termina de verter la gasolina en el coche. Tuvimos que pasar a una gasolinera a buscar combustible con un bidón. Se excusó diciendo que hace día que no conducía, y se le olvidó que no tenía gasolina. Así que decidió echarle de una vez, y así ir a dejarme a casa. No subimos, y realmente, con lo cansada que estaba, de pasar la noche saltando por el instituto cerrado, pues me dormí en seguida. No creo que me hiciera nada. No parece de ese tipo de personas. De hecho cuando le invité a casa, ayer, estaba bastante nervioso je, je.

- Akane… - Oigo un susurro, mientras me mueven un poco. Mientras abro los ojos, veo mi edificio por la ventanilla. Ya habíamos llegado. Todavía somnolienta, me rasqué los ojos, mientras me enderezaba. Puede que por eso, y por ver mi casa. me diera ganas de no bajarme del coche.

- ¿No podríamos hacer otra cosa? – Vamos, que no quiero ir a casa todavía. No quiero volver para aguantar a Matsui y su ridícula forma de resolver los problemas con halagos..Aunque por la cara que me ha puesto Ranma, parece que le ha asustado la insinuación.

- Creo que ya es hora de que durmamos un poco… - me dijo, sin poco más que aportar. Suspiré, mientras veía mi aliento subir hasta el techo del coche. Día de San Valentín sola de nuevo. Sin embargo, oigo reír a Ranma en lo bajo y rascarse la cabeza.

- Bueno, también podemos ir a mi casa, dormir y poco y después ya decidimos que hacemos – El chico no es tonto. Como aprovecha las posibilidades. De la gracia que me ha dado el comentario, me da por reírme un rato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta.

-. Nada, nada –

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

- Nada hombre. Voy a buscar algo para cambiarme después y ahora bajo – Si, tenía que ir a buscar ropa, pero tampoco quería explicarle que se le ven las intenciones. No quiero cortarle el rollo tan rápido. Me bajé rápidamente del coche, mientras le hacía una señal de que esperara. No creo que se vaya, pero es una especie de "Ahora vuelvo". Mientras subo corriendo, pienso en voz alta. "¿Y si me llevo ropa interior sexy?" Creo que algunos vecinos me escucharon, pero es verdad ¿no? Nadie sabe que puede pasar. No es que me no lo quiera, ni que este desesperada, simplemente que, no se.

- ¿Akane? Soy yo, Matsui. No se que pasó el otro día, pero… No se si me he equivocado en algo, pero… la manera de despedirnos… - Mierda, maldita la idea de mirar el contestador nada más entrar. Vamos, que se disculpa, que hablemos, que lo solucionaremos. Que asco de persona. Es muy cariñoso, no lo niego. Pero a veces me canso de llevar los pantalones en nuestra relación. No es capaz de decidir nada, y parece que todo lo que me dice, me lo dice como si leyera un guión. La última noche me estaba volviendo loca con este sentimiento. Se que todo lo que me dice lo he oído, como si ya me lo hubiese dicho otra persona. Y me duele. Aunque tampoco creo que fuera bueno dejarlo tirado en un calle mientras me marchaba con su coche. No es culpa suya, pero no puedo mantener una relación con él. Tengo que hablar con él y decirle que lo dejamos, como debe de ser. Nota cerebral, que no se te olvide Akane.

Bueno. Ropa, cepillo de dientes y algo de dinero. ¿Qué si la ropa es demasiado provocativa? Bueno, no toda. Me la pondré según como vayan las cosas. Además Ranma no parece de los que tengas que dar todo masticado para comprender. No como Matsui... ¡Mierda¡El correo! Lo leeré en el coche, pero es que si no lo saco ahora, se me olvida, y me veo con los del banco tocando a mi puerta porque no he pagado. Cierro la puerta como puedo, con la mochila en una mano, y las cartas en la otra. Debo parecer una idiota a ojos de Ranma. Es como si viera que se ríe de cómo intento cerrar mi casa con todo esto en la mano. Sin embargo, de las conversaciones que hemos tenido, el hecho que nos riamos el uno del otro, creo que no es tan malo. De hecho, nunca me he sentido tan cómoda.

- ¿Lista? – Me dijo Al entrar de nuevo a su coche. Asentí con la cabeza y el me sonrió. Y emprendimos la marcha a su casa. ¿Cómo será¿Vivirá en un piso compartido¿Qué narices es la empresa Duck S.A.? Se que esto último no tiene que ver mucho, pero es algo que ha salido de mi buzón. Es bastante grande, así que no creo que sea publicidad barata. Es raro.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – me pregunta Ranma al verme con muchos papeles en las manos.

- Que es raro. Es que he recibido esto por correo y… -

- ¿Qué es? –

- Pues… - Tomé el primer manuscrito y lo leí en voz alta – "Soy Mu-Stu, extrabajador de la clínica Duck S.A, de la Doctora Sian- pu. Nuestra clínica se ha caracterizado en borrar de la memoria de nuestros pacientes, ciertos hechos que no quieren recordar. Sin embargo, después de ciertas circunstancias, me he dado cuenta de lo horrible que es, olvidarse de algo, por mucho que sea una decisión propia. Para corregir este atentado hacia la memoria de nuestros pacientes, adjunto su ficha y los hechos que decidió borrar" Y trae una cinta…- Ranma estaba mirando los papeles extrañado a la vez que conducías sin pensarlo mucho pongo la cinta en el radiocasete.

- Me llamo Akane Tendo y vengo a borrar de mi mente a Ranma Saotome – Era mi voz, pero juro que nunca dije eso. Estaba de piedra. Ranma me miró al escuchar la cinta - ¿Qué porque lo quiero borrar de mi vida? Me tiene harta. Sinceramente. Siempre hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, sin contar con mi opinión. Estoy cansada. Se cree que por ser él, ya todo lo que hace esta bien, y que nunca tengo razón… -

- ¿Qué es esto? – me preguntó Ranma.

- No… no tengo ni idea… - Y era verdad. Pero si hace un día que nos conocimos

- ¿Lo has traído para reírte de mí? –Mientras me preguntaba, buscaba una respuesta que no la cagara más. Pero la cinta seguí avanzando, poniendo a malparir a Ranma.

- ¡No¡No se que esta…! – Ranma no parecía escucharme, mientras en su cara se notaba su enfado.

- Claro¿Qué otra explicación hay? – Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Saque la cinta, e intenté calmarme.

- Mira, calmémonos un poco… - Otra elocuencia sin respuesta. Ranma frenó rápidamente y aparcó el coche.

- Bájate del coche… -

- Espera, intentemos explicar… -

- ¡Que te bajes del jodido coche! – Esa es la única respuesta que parecía que recibiría. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera dejaba explicarme. No era culpa mía, pero ni siquiera me dejaba decírselo. Me bajé sollozando, y de la ventana, intenté que esto no acabara así. Pero el coche arrancó, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, y se fue. Lo único que entendía de todo esto, era que esto solo era un malentendido, que probablemente nos separaría.

De camino a casa, no podía dejar de llorar. Caminaba rápido, mientras la gente me miraba. No me gusta llorar. Pero había conocido a una persona maravillosa. Y la he perdido tan rápidamente como la encontré, todo por algo que no se lo que es. ¿Que otra cosa me quedaba por hacer? Llorando no se soluciona nada, lo se. Pero… pero… Según explica el correo, realmente nos conocimos, pero quisimos olvidarnos el uno del otro¿Cómo te puedes tomar que algo, que esa persona que tanto te atrae, al final te convertirá en una desgraciada?

- ¿Akane? – Joder, el que faltaba ahora. Matsui me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa - ¿Qué te pasa Akane? –

- Déjame en paz… - le dije. No quería decirle nada ahora. No tenía ganas de decir nada.

- Akane… espera un momento… -

- Que me dejes en paz… -

- Tesoro… -

- ¡Déjame de una vez, joder¡Vete a casa Matsui¡No quiero volver a verte! – No quería hacerlo, pero ya no aguantaba más. Le cerré la puerta en sus narices y fui corriendo al sofá. No tenia ganas de nada. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer¿Por qué las cosas buenas nunca duran para siempre? Mientras restriego mi cara contra una almohada oigo el restregar de una hoja de papel. Es la dirección de la casa de Ranma. Me la dio anoche, cuando aun no teníamos ni siquiera planeado el pasar el día juntos. ¿Es una última oportunidad¿Que más queda, Akane¿Llorar hasta que te olvides o intentar solucionar las cosas? No, llorando nunca se ha conseguido nada.

Ranma vive en un edificio. Era de esperar de un chico soltero. Según el papel, vive en la segunda planta. No se aún que decirle, pero tengo que hablar con él. Tiene que entender que esto no es obra mía. Tiene que entender que me gusta, y que nunca abría hecho algo así por propia voluntad. Entro gracias a un hombre que me saluda como si me conociera de toda la vida. Me quedo extrañada ¿Qué significó eso?

- Bueno, Akane, es una mujer muy poco sincera. Consigo mismo y con los demás. Hace las cosas pensando en sus propias conclusiones. No es capaz de escuchar… - Escucho en unos de los pasillos del edificio. Una puerta abierta me tienta a pasar, auque con sumo cuidado. Era la entrada directa a una habitación. Era un piso de soltero. Era el piso de Ranma.

**H.Battosai** **ha presentado**

Al final de la habitación, al lado de la ventana, lo encuentro. Esta frente a su cadena de música. Y frente a él, un paquete abierto. Empresa Duck S.A. Ranma se gira lentamente para mirarme.

- Explíquese – Se escuchó una voz femenina en el casete. Miraba mientras Ranma me devolvía la mirada. Se puso de pié, dejando los papeles en el suelo y deteniendo la cinta.

- Yo… no creo que seas una persona poco sincera – me dijo. Por increíble que pareciera, no sentía remordimientos por lo que pasó hace una hora. Que no me dejar explicarme, y ahora tener que aceptar sus disculpas.

- Lo se… - le respondí, porque se lo que debe de estar sintiendo. Se lo extraño que es todo esto. Se como se debe de sentir, al descubrir que todo lo que hemos pasado, no era más que algo que acabara por desvanecerse.

- ¿Quieres un poco de café? –

- Si… claro… - le contesté.

**Un fanfictión de Ranma ½ **

Mientras Ranma volvía con el café, di de nuevo al botón de "play" de la cadena de música.

- Lo siento -.me dijo mientras me veía pulsar el botón – Solo quedaba un poco… Pensé que había más… - Se disculpó mientras me entregaba una taza.

- No, Gracias… - respondí.

- Verá, no… no hay nada de lo que haga de lo cual ella no sospeche. Es decir, que si salgo a dar una vuelta, si llego muy tarde por la noche, o cualquier cosa, son motivos suficientes para acusarme de algo… - Se oía en el radio casete.

- Quiero… siento mucho haberte gritado. Y no creo… no creo que seas una persona que saca conclusiones precipitadas… - De dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía bebiendo.

- No es que yo allá hecho nada, sino que ella lo piensa. Y se lo cree. Se cree sus propias mentiras. Ella no se relaciona con las personas, se relaciona con las imágenes que tiene de ellas… - Se escuchó. Y me dolió. Se que realmente, lo que puede haber pasado nos explicaría muchas cosas. Pero eso me dolí de verdad.

- Yo no hago eso… - Le dije mientras dejaba la taza en una mesa. Ranma corrió a parar la cinta.

- Lo… lo se –

- No hago… me duele que dijeras… -

- Yo no creo que… - Los dos nos quedamos callados. No era normal lo que pasaba. No debí haber venido.

- Creo, que me voy a casa… Esto es, muy extraño.. –

- Lo entiendo – Ranma, que ya había detenido la cinta, me acompañó a la puerta. No debí haber venido. ¿Para que solucionar algo, que parece ser que no tuvo solución?

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado… y… fue un placer haberte conocido… - Le dije. Me hizo una reverencia, mientras, sin querer volverme más me marche de su casa, rumbo a la salida.

**Basado en un guión de Charlie Kaufmann**

- ¡Akane! – Escuché, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. La voz de Ranma resonó por el pasillo, y sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Me di la vuelta, para verlo en lo alto de la escalera.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunté, mientras Ranma bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Hasta que quedó a mi altura. Yo empecé a sollozar. Me dolía verle, y de todo lo que una vez dijo de mi. Y de no recordar todo lo que fuimos ya ahora no somos. Y jamás seremos.

- Quiero que sepas, que me gustas. Y no hay nada que no me guste de ti. No se me ocurre nada… -

- Lo has oído ¿no¿Sabes lo que pasará? Ranma, yo no soy perfecta, y seguramente tu tampoco… Y nos gustamos, si. Pero, no podremos llegar a ningún lado. Tu dirás que me entrometo en tu vida y que saco las cosas de quicio. Y yo creeré que me tratas como una estúpida y que intentas alejarte de mi... – Empecé a sollozar de nuevo ante la mirada de Ranma. Ranma me levanto la cabeza, y nos miramos un momento. Finalmente me sonrió, mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

- De acuerdo – me respondió. Mientras su sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña risa.

- De acuerdo… - solté yo, antes de que, llorando, me empezará a reír. "De acuerdo", es todo lo que teníamos que decir. Porque esa era realmente nuestra opinión de lo que puede haber pasado la última vez.

Y así Ranma y yo, volvimos a comenzar.

"**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo 0: Epílogo**

Fin del epílogo. Fin Del fanfiction

Terminado a las 01:06 de la noche, horario de Greenwich

Cigarros en el cenicero: 19

Tazas de Café servidos: 2

Canción del momento: Eloise de Tino Casa.

Elosie! Eloise!!

Dolor en tus caricias

y cuentos chinos!

Yo seguiré siendo tu perro fiel! (Cantad todos, XDD)

**_Notas finales un tanto Largas:_** Es indudable que muchos se preguntaron, en su momento, si abría sorpresa al final o no. Si cambiaría el final de la película o no. Y tengo que aclarar que, sinceramente, yo tuve mis dudas hasta empezar a escribir estas notas. De hecho, se escribieron dos epílogos, y dude hasta el momento de publicarlo, de cual sería. ¿Por qué esta obsesa indecisión respecto al final? Bueno, quiero dar a entender mis dos puntos de vista en mi cabeza. Por una parte, tenia la posibilidad de retratar un epilogo, donde Ranma la fastidiara (como siempre), y que tocara fondo de una manera muy despreciable. Esto me habría aportado un gran regocijo personal. Sin embargo, por otro lado, tenía la obligación moral de seguir con la idea original: Ranma y Akane juntos. Esto creo que es grato para todo el que lee el fic, y que les gusta leer de esta pareja. Ahí estuvo la duda, desde que empecé a escribir el fanfiction. Duda que se disipó hace unos instantes.

En este fanfiction, Ranma, como personaje protagonista, toma la decisión de auto-destruir sus recuerdos, en pos a olvidar todo lo malo que a sufrido. Al igual que Akane. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de destrucción de Akane es más puro, mientras que el de Ranma es una mezcla de rencor y venganza hacia la persona que quiere. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, se da cuenta de que realmente, a quien esta haciendo daño, es a si mismo. Y a medida que pasa por sus recuerdos, se da cuenta de lo egoísta que fue, al intentar borrar algo que creía malo. Es indudable que en el mundo hay cosas que te harán sufrir, y que desearías no haberlas vivido, sin embargo, hay cosas que realmente te hicieron feliz, y que jamás querrás perder. Estas dos cosas, estos dos sentimientos, siempre irán de la mano. Solo habiendo amado a una persona de una manera inconcebible, podrás llorar inconsolablemente cuando te haga daño. Ranma se da cuenta de ello, al ver sus recuerdos. De lo mucho que sufrió por Akane y de lo mucho que la llego a querer. Y finalmente, como se ve en el ultimo capítulo, abandona, arrepintiéndose de su decisión, y dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que a sido por su parte, el intentar borrar a una persona de su mente, solo por las cosas malas, sin recordar los grandes momentos que ha pasado con ella.

Sin embargo, tanto en el prólogo como en el epílogo, Ranma no se acuerda de ello. Y Akane, que seguramente también sintió lo mismo al despojarse de sus recuerdos, tampoco. Es Mousse, que enviando cartas, desvela a los usuarios de esa terapia, el gran error que han cometido. No solo olvidas recuerdos que seguramente, de otro modo, no podrías olvidar, sino también la experiencia que les ha dado esos recuerdos. Mousse volvió a enamorarse de Shampoo, y Akane y Ranma vuelven a enamorarse. Esto hace que, como le paso a Mousse, vuelvan a caer en el mismo hecho una y otra vez, porque no se acuerden de haberlo experimentado. Akane sabe muy bien como es, y Ranma también. Y escuchando las cintas saben que es lo que puede llegar a pasar. Y toman su decisión, la de volver a intentarlo.

Y así acaba la cosa. Otra vez juntos, y por otro largo rato. Supongo que los finales felices nunca serán mal recibidos. Gracias por leer, por los reviews, por las cartas, las críticas (las tendré muy en cuenta para le siguiente trabajo), y sobretodo, por las personas que leen estas notas finales. También gracias al señor Gondry y el señor Kaufman, por crear una película tan maravillosa, y que recomiendo a todos. En fin, que gracias a todo el mundo. Aunque, después de leer esto, os preguntareis¿Y después de tanto rollo, porque elegiste el final "feliz"? Bueno, en parte, por el respeto a la obra original. Otra parte, por seguir con la idea original de que acabaran juntos. Y quizás también, por me sacie lo suficiente en el fic, haciéndoselo pasar tan mal a Ranma. Sin embargo, creo que, dentro de mí, el motivo principal porque elegí este epílogo como el que se publicaría es, simplemente, una razón. Si yo estuviese en las mismas circunstancias que en la escena final, y me echaran en cara todo lo que podría ocurrir como un motivo para la separación, creo que habría dicho lo mismo: "De acuerdo".

H.Battosai

Noviembre de 2006


End file.
